The Star in My Dark Sky, Itachi Uchiha
by MidniteLuver
Summary: What if a girl joined Akatsuki?Kasumi, the cold, stoic sister of Kakashi Hatake.Itachi, a person so alike to her in more ways than one, shares her pain. She will have to make a choice him or them? Itachi or Konoha? Love or Duty? ItachixOC R&R REVIEW PLZ!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if i did it would have lots of sasunaru, kakairu, kisaita)

**This is my second fanfic ever!!! so pleeeeaase review! This is for all Itachi fans!!! Also OC fans!!! **

**Rated T: For some language, violence, and ermm...some "scenes" (if you get what i mean)**

**Pairings: ItachixOC a little DeidaraxOC**

**Side Pairings: KakaIru, SasuNaru, SasoDei, KisaHidan (wierd pairing I know)**

**Enjoyyyy!!!**

* * *

"Nii-san!!!" a little girl cried as she stumbled through the dark.

"Nii-san!! Where are you?!" she tripped scraping her knees on the rough floor beneath her.

The lightning flashed outside, showing just flickers of her young face. Wide dark orbs leaked with tears of fear.

The little girl stumbled towards the formidable doors that dwarfed her small form. The lightning flashed once more and she fell down crying. She was terrified. She couldn't find her Nii-san or Okaa-san anywhere.

"Nii-san!!! Okaa-san!!! Where are you??" her small voice cracking with terror.

With the small strength that she had she pushed open the dark doors. It opened with a slow, terrifying creak.

"don't come in…" A voice rasped in the darkness. The figure in the darkness was slumped over.

She was so glad that she found her Tou-san she ran forward only to be pushed roughly backwards by harsh hands.

"GO AWAY!!! LEAVE ME BE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" her dad turned to yell at her his eyes filling up with rage.

The young girl didn't understand why her tou-san was being so mean. He never yelled at her before. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"W-w-what do you mean tou-san?" she whimpered out.

She was met with silence. A glint of silver in the darkness caught the girl's attention. The knife swung down in an arc towards her tou-san's body. Everything moved in slow motion. Her feet lurching towards her tou-san in vain.

The horror on her little face reflected off the blade as it met skin.

THUMP

"Tou-san!!!!" her heartbreaking cry ran through the house.

"T-t-tou-san!! P-please wake up…please…daddy?" she whimpered quietly as she was slumped over her dad's still form.

"What hap-" came the voice of her nii-san through the door. She turned her traumatized orbs towards her older brother.

"It's all my fault nii-san. I couldn't g-get to him in t-time." The girl whispered quietly to the floor.

Hesitant foot steps padded across the floor to her as her brother fell to his knees.

"Tou-san.." came his broken whispers.

She felt strong arms wrap around her body. She cried into her brother's chest.

"It's okay imouto. It's not your fault." His voice whispered into her hair.

"Yes it is!" she cried harder into his chest.

"No!" he said firmly and took hold of her face.

She was forced to look up into her brothers eyes. His were swimming with pain and tears. She could see her pale- terror struck face in his eyes.

"You must be strong imouto. For T-tou-san" his voice cracked at the end.

"I-i-t's all my fault…" she whispered.

Fatigue and grief washed over her small body and she struggled to stay awake.

Hands smoothed her hair and rocked her. Comforting her.

"Shhh…just sleep for now. It's okay imouto"

The last thing she saw before her eyes shut was the reflection of Anbu rushing into the house in the gleaming silver of the knife.

* * *

**Soooo did ya like it? Please review to give me some ideas of what you want in this story!! Requests????**


	2. Kasumi Hakurou Hatake

**Hii!!! Well I'm back with the first chapter! **

**Special Thanks to: Tenshin-no-Tsubasa for being my first reviewer!!!**

**Oh and a point to remember about my story: Sasuke did not betray the village though he still hates his brother**

**Ages of my Characters:**

**Kasumi: 18**

**The Original Naruto Cast (naruto, sasuke etc): 16 or 17**

**Kakashi: 26**

**Other Jounin: 30**

**The Older Chuunin (Iruka and such) : 24**

**Itachi: 22**

* * *

Kasumi POV

_Poke. Poke. _

"Nii-chan…Niichan…" I whispered quietly, as I shook my brother's shoulders.

"Wake up…Niichan! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for you." I said a little bit louder.

I could feel my eye twitch when all I got from my lazy ass brother was a groan and a swat to the head.

_God he's a ninja but he sleeps like the dead. What would happen if there was an enemy ninja huh?_

I shuddered, I didn't even want to know.

I tried once again to wake my brother…tugging at his silver hair.

_He hates it when I do that…he should wake up!!!! Hmmm…maybe I should tug down his mask to get him to wake up…he's so overprotective of it, besides there's nothing to see anyways. Well that was coming from me..his younger sister so that probably didn't count._

_Gawd dammit!!! He won't frikkin wake up! _

"Urgghhhh!!!! Wake up you no good lazy butt jounin!!!" I hissed loudly while hitting him in the side with a stick I found lying in his room.

He rolled over and grunted, then nestled deeper into the covers.

I felt a migraine coming on.

" I really DON'T want to do this Nii-chan but I guess I have to."

"If you don't wake up nii-chan…I'll burn your icha icha books…all of them." I whispered into his ear.

Normal POV

"Where is Kakashi-sensei????" Sakura whined.

The three 16 year olds were sitting in Kakashi's kitchen since his sister had let them in.

"Awwww!!! I'm hungry!!! Tell Kakashi-sensei to hurry up I want ramen!!!" Naruto yelled up the stairs.

"shut up Naruto you baka!!!" Sakura yelled and punched the poor boy on the head.

"Hm dobe."

"What did you say??? Sasuke Teme!!!" Naruto ran up to the raven haired teen to glare at him in the face.

"whatever loser."

"Eehhhhh!!!! Teme!"

SMACK

"What did I say about insulting Sasuke???" Sakura growled as Naruto nursed a wound to his head.

"AAAAAAAAAH NOT THE BOOKS!!!" they all stopped to listen to the shriek that rang through out Konoha.

"KASUMI HAKUROU HATAKE!!! I'm going to KILL you!!!" an angry voice yelled from upstairs.

The three of them cringed knowing that it was probably their sensei. Kakashi was always over protective with that smutty books of his.

_What was Kasumi thinking? Taking his book? _

They shuddered at the thought. Once when they were genin they had tried taking Kakashi's book and dipping it in the pond. Boyyyyy he was angry for weeks. They were traumatized for LIFE.

SMACK

"SHUT UP NII CHAN!!!!" they heard Kasumi roar.

Ahhhh…Kakashi's younger sister. When she was angry…let's just say go hide miles and miles away.

"Hn. Looks like Kasumi finally got Kakashi to wake up." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Aaahhh…Kasumi-chan was always foul tempered around annoying MEN even though she's so quiet and calm all the time." Sakura stated.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

The chuunin flinched as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Even Sasuke didn't want to feel Kasumi's wrath.

Surprisingly enough as kasumi's face came into view her eyes were calm and nothing was astray.

The three sighed. She really was Kakashi's younger sister.

"Kaka-baka is awake now." She stated simply causing Naruto to snicker loudly.

Her long legs and slender figure disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed. Yes..the great Uchiha even knew that Kakashi's sister was a beautiful girl…erm teen.

She had long shapely legs and a tiny waist. Basically she had a body to die for. Unlike Kakashi's tall frame she was extremely short. She was about 5 feet tall…reaching only to Sasuke's chest and Kakashi's stomach.

Her outfit always consisted of a black kimono that came up to the veryyyy tops of her thighs. The kimono was decorated with paitn strokes of white wolves. The sleeves flared out and went past her finger tips.

Underneath her black kimono she had on white shorts that was barely longer than her kimono…it showed off her long slender legs nicely. She wore a silver tank mask….the mask covered the bridge of her nose and along her cheeks. Showing off her beautiful obsidian eyes.

Yes…Kasumi wore a mask just like her brother. She was just as overprotective about it as Kakashi. They found that out the hard way when they tried to take it off…_shudder._

Long silver lashes framed her eyes and her silver bangs fell over her forhead and slanting across her right eye. Her hair fell in a straight cascading waterfall of silver that reached the bottom of her back. It was often loose and flowing around her constantly.

Her hitai-ate was tied to her forhead, stopping her bangs from poking her eye out but effectively hiding her eye.

Her weapons pouches were tied to the top of her thighs and two long blades were strapped to her back, her weapon of choice.

Along with that her hands were covered with fingerless gloves. The most interesting thing about Kasumi was she had a tattoo. It twirled around her leg in a twisting manner, starting from her ankle to her thighs, it was of a wolf.

To sum it all up she was just like her brother in looks, hell they could be twins. But their personalities were quite different.

To most of the male population in Konoha she was a GODESS.

This meant that her brother was EXTREMELY overprotective of her and constantly beated guys off with a KUNAI, not that she needed any help.

Kasumi Hatake was not very well known just like her brother. Her past was a mystery and so was her face. She always was calm and stoic and when she smiled it never reached her eyes. At times she could be loud and bubbly. She also had a temper that could make Orochimaru cower in terror.

SWISH

A very disgruntled silver haired jouning appeared in the living room with a swirl of leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late…AGAIN" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their sensei.

"Hn." Was all sasuke said.

Their sensei gave them a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"eh—hehehehe… well 'Sumi-chan here got me…um err I stayed up late helping an old lady get up to her house on the mountain???" he said.

"LIAR!!!" Naruto screeched.

"Really Kaka-niisan… you should make up better excuses. Being late runs in the family so you might as well be prepared like I." Kasumi's soft voice came from where she was leaning on the door frame.

"I'm still gonna get you back for that wake up call Imouto." Kakashi warned before walking over to ruffle her hair.

The girl ducked before her brother reached her and strided over to sit next to Sasuke.

Taking a sip from her coffee she closed her eyes and seemed to be day dreaming.

"Okay..Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Today we're going to spar. But since you spar with me so often I think you should have a new opponent. Just so you learn how to defend other kinds of attacks."

"Ehhh who will we spar Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You will spar Kasumi" he stated simply and gave them an eye smile.

"KASUMI!" the three yelled.

Not many people ever got to see Kasumi in action. She may be ranked higher than her brother in the bingo book but her missions were often done with elite jounin.

NOBODY ever lived to tell of her power unless you were Kakashi or her close comrades.

_I'm gonna beat her if I wanna become Hokage!! Believe it!_

_Oh dear. I heard that Kasumi-san is a very elite ninja._

_Hn…this should be good. I can test my ability on her._

_Urghh. Imouto is gonna give me hell for this…Oh well she did threaten me earlier._

"Who said I was Nii-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Well Imouto this is payback for earlier. Hmmm…plus I am older so you HAVE to listen to me eh Sumi-chan."

"Hm…I'll do it nii-san but because I feel like it. I'm an adult now!" she pouted as she glared at her older brother.

"Now Now Kasumi you're only 18."

"heh dat's old ya know." She said cattily.

"Well I'm 26."

"Exactly that's practically dead."

Kakashi sweatdropped at what she said.

Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

"Kakashi-sensei she got you bad." Naruto laughed and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

With his eye twitching madly Kakashi turned to his little sis.

"Okay let's stop discussing age and get going."

"Let's go dattebayo!" Naruto yelled happily and ran for the door.

"Dobe." By mr. I'm-the-almighty-uchiha

"Narutooo!!! Don't be an idiot!" Sakura screeched running after Naruto.

"Honestly kaka-niichan, no wonder you got gray hairs from dealing with those three." Kasumi laughed and shook her head.

"Ehhhh?? I don't have a gray hair…plus you can't tell my head's all SILVER" Kakashi grumbled.

"Whatever you say Nii-chan. Meet you there ne? I'll be ready to kick some ass." And with one hand sign she disappeared in a flurry of shadows.

Sigh…

_Aah Imouto. Even after all these years we're still haunted by that day. Especially you._

Kakashi closed his eye and frowned. His little sister always did act older than she actually is. The day of the _accident_ she seemed to skip childhood. Well that wasn't much to say…they both had.

He just wished she would act a bit more…normal. Going to parties or hanging out with friends. She rarely did these things… she mostly stayed home or was out training.

There were times when she went out with him and his friends or times when they enjoyed talking to eachother over a cup of hot tea.

Kakashi chuckled to himself at how alike she was to him. Ah she always did like to imitate him when they were children. They both wore masks for the same reason and they both had their fair share of secrets.

They both never had many friends and the siblings could easily be mistaken as twins.

He, himself had many many fangirls and so did she…fanboys. Oh how he hated them. He enjoyed beating them with his many kunai and shuriken whenever they went out.

He liked annoying her and watching her eye twitch…not because she liked the attention oh no…she wanted to do the beating herself. But knowing his little sis she wasn't known for doing rash things and she rather that her talents be kept secret.

Kakashi secretly wished that she would one day find a fine guy who loved her and brought her happiness..well he would have to approve..of course! Hehe.

Running a hand roughly through his silver hair Kakashi thought of how her looks may be alike but their personalities were a little different.

He had found happiness in his life through his little Iruka-chan but he noticed that no matter what Kasumi did…smile, laugh, or joke it never quite reached her eyes. He never once saw her face light up with happiness since THAT day. She seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

He was once like that when he was younger. But his iruka-chan saved him from that. Kakashi didn't know how to save Kasumi though…she'd have to figure that out herself.

Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed he had been lost in thought for quite a few minutes.

_Well better get going before the baka trio get angry at me for being late again…aahh excuses excuses._

Kakashi bounded out the door and into the trees heading towards the training grounds.

_This will be an interesting fight._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter...it was kind of stuffy cuz i had to get a lot of facts in hehe. Future chapters should be better though ^^**

**So please review!!!**


	3. Kasumi vs Team 7

**Well I'm back with another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one...I'm not really good at writing fight scenes but I try!**

**Suggestions about ideas or maybe other stories please send!!! I would love to make a story that my readers would like!**

**Enjoy!!! R&R**

* * *

Kasumi POV

Swish

_So it appears I've reached here before everyone else…well that gives me times to think atleast._

I looked up into the sky as if I were looking for some answers.

I always knew that I was an outcast in this village though my brother was its hero. We were considered the White Twins of Konohagakure.

_Ha..that always was a funny name. Our family was always dubbed after something white…probably because of our hair. Well everyone except Kakashi because he was known for his Sharingan, that wasn't his._

I went over to a small Sakura tree and jumped into its blooming flowers. I always did enjoy sitting up here. It was quiet and peaceful just like me.

Nii-san has always taken care of me since I was just a child and I love him a lot. But he was always a bit different from me.

Me, I had nothing except for my Nii-san and old memories. Hehe Nii-san could see right through me. I knew that he knew I wasn't happy…like I was missing a piece of myself eversince that night.

Kaka-chan had his group of idiotic pupils and Iruka-chan. Oh how I was jealous of that silver haired baka sometimes. Iruka made him so happy I could tell the difference you know.

He used to be a killer machine. I was even afraid of him during his teen years. I always saw empty haunted eyes whenever I looked at him but when Iruka-chan came into his life..he laughed more and smiled more.

I was really happy for my older brother at that time because his eyes stopped being so called and it filled with some kind of warmth.

I knew that I had that emptiness in my eyes even though I try hard to be normal. I try to hang out with others but, things never seemed to click together. My life was a jumbled puzzle.

Sighing I picked out a Sakura petal that had fallen into my silver hair.

My attitude confused a lot of people. I could be overly irritating when I wanted to be and I could be joyful too. I enjoyed the times I played pranks on people with Naruto but I never felt true happiness from those simple tasks.

I chuckled out loud remembering one of my old pranks.

**Flashback**

"3….2….1….now!!" I whispered to a hysterically giggling Naruto.

At that moment we heard a very scary roar coming from the house.

"KASUMI!!! NARUTO!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" came my older brother stomping out of the house.

I clutched my stomach as I fell out of the tree laughing.

It's not everyday I got to see my nii-chan with neon pink hair….oh how he looked like Sakura.

"Ehhh Nii-chan! What'd you do? Dip your paintbrush hair in paint?????" I yelled and collapsed again only to hear a thud as Naruto started crying with laughter.

My brother turned to see us…the culprits as he came running at us.

Oh the evil glint in his eye, boy he was pissed. Not that it bothered me at all.

"Naruto!!! Run!!!" I screamed and made a mad dash for it.

We took off and all of Konoha enjoyed seeing a VERY angry copy cat nin running after a pair of giggling criminals.

**End of Flash Back**

Boy that was funny. Kaka-chan didn't talk to me for a week after that. How childish he could be sometimes.

I sobered as I thought about the more…complicated parts of my life.

Men constantly came up to me for a date or a one night stand but I always fought them off. Well rather nii-chan beat them off with his oh-so-mighty sharingan.

It's not that they were annoying or anything…i just simply knew that none of them would grow up to be the caring husband that I wanted.

They were just wasting their time. I might as well die single because I doubted that I'd find a man worthy of MY standards.

"Tou-san! Don't do it…Please!!"

I flinched as one of my much suppressed memories came out of the shadows.

Ever since that day I was never the same again.

Everything seemed quite numb after that. When I looked at things it never seemed bright anymore. I never felt happiness again…maybe brief bursts of joy but never that fulfilling happiness.

I grasped at my chest where my heart was…oh how it hurt.

"Imouto…you're thinking about that day aren't you?" my brother's voice said from above me.

I didn't even jump…he had a habit of doing that once in a while. Sneaking up on people I mean.

I reached up to take his hand in mine…comforting who? I don't even know.

"A little…Nii-chan how does it feel to be happy? I see it in your eyes when you're with Iruka chan." I asked him.

"Well that's something I can't eplain Imouto…I guess its different for everyone. Now don't go all mushy on me Sumi-chan. One day you'll find happiness too." Kakashi said as he reached down to ruffle her hair with his hand.

"Ah. So you say Nii-chan. But I don't know…I don't know." I whispered.

Normal POV

"Sasuke Teme!!! What did you sayyyy?" came Naruto's loud obnoxious voice.

The white haired siblings sitting in the tree both sighed…dropping their heads in annoyance.

"Looks like the baka trio are here Nii-chan." Kasumi said, using her nickname for the ever bickering team.

"Yup…you better get down too. You'll be sparring all three of them. Don't make them suffer much okay? They're still not as strong as you." Kakashi said in an exasperated tone, turning his lone eye up to his sister.

"Whatever you say…nii-chan" Kasumi sighed before jumping down to meet the team.

Oh she's gonna hurt them all right…maybe I should get Tsunade-sama to get down here just in case she whacks them through a tree or something.

Following Kasumi, Kakashi jumped down to see Asuma and his team with Gai and his team.

"Ah…my eternal rival! What brings you here today on this training ground of youth?" Gai smiled flashing his chemically white teeth.

Oh the burn.

"Well Gai…Kasumi-chan will be sparring with my team. Them vs. Her." Kakashi said his eyes going into a smiley U shape.

This sent Gai skipping over to Kasumi where she was standing on one of the training poles chatting with some of the chuunin.

Going into his nice guy pose he said "Kasumi-chan…you will be sparring Kakashi's team eh? Maybe you should have one of MY students help you in this fight. Three may be too much for you eh my beautiful flower of youth?"

"Whatever…Gai-san. I can handle them." She stated before turning to resume her chat with Neji.

His eyes dripping with tears Gai turned to run towards the other jounin.

"She really is your sister Kakashi…Damn both of you for being so cool and hip!" Gai exclaimed before turning to hug Lee in his sorrow.

"Oi Kasumi-chan looks like you did quite a number on Gai here." Asuma called.

Finishing up her conversation with Neji she appeared in front of Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

"Yeah..well its what he gets for doubting me." She said smirking slightly.

Walking over and behind Kakashi she noticed he was reading those stupid icha icha books again.

Asuma and Kurenai cringed as she pulled back the sleeves to her kimono. Balling her hand into a tight fish and brought it down over the unsuspecting silver head.

WHAM

With Kakashi on the ground holding his head, Kasumi walked over and plucked the book out of his hand.

"What did I say about reading those books in front of younger people huh? Nii-chan you should know better." She scolded.

Groaning, Kakashi looked up at her and glared.

"Well I did it when they were twelve and now their sixteen what's wrong with that?"

Kasumi felt her eye twitch madly. Using the book as a weapon she smacked her brother again.

"Well I'm here right now so no reading icha icha!" she growled.

"Fine imouto." He pouted and got up, dusting his jacket off.

"Okay..Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! We're going to start in a second. Kasumi…you know what to do." Kakashi barked out orders.

The other teams and their sensei's sat down to watch the spar.

"Eh Kasumi-chan. Can't wait to beat your ass neh?" Naruto taunted her.

"I'm sorry Naruto but hehe…that will never happen." She said.

Getting into a lower fighting stance Kasumi waited for them to make the first move.

The three teammates also got ready to fight as they waited for her to start.

Kasumi seeing that they weren't willing to make the first move she made her first move.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" she said and the teammates slowly saw her disappear.

Ever since doing Kakashi's bell test they knew they had to work as a team.

"This is going to be difficult. We never fought Kasumi before…we don't know how good she is." Sasuke stated.

"You're right Sasuke-kun. We should stick tog-" Sakura was cut off.

A tinkling yet haunting laughter came out of the mist.

"Ah you guys are quite weak…not being able to fight a person like me. Neh Sasuke-chan? You won't be able to fight Itachi Uchiha…you're too weak."

Sasuke growled, his sharingan flashing angrily.

"Shut up!"

"And you Naruto…you will never become hokage neh?"

His blue eyes slitting in anger Naruto never could control his temper.

"What did you say? You old witch!" Naruto fumed.

"So you say…Sakura you're too caught up with Sasuke. Can't you see he HATES you?" her soft lilting voice whispered.

Sakura shrieked with fury..not being able to make words.

From further away…the other teams were still watching. Kakashi sighed knowing that Kasumi always did love to toy with her prey before she attacked. It just how she was unlike him.

Kasumi was amazing with her disappearing acts and could send chills down anybody's spine. The two were siblings…Kakashi had his Sharingan and his thousand jutsus. Kasumi on the other hand had another kind of power. One that only ran through her blood in the Hatake clan.

_Oh boy. She really is enjoying torture to much? Maybe I didn't bring her up …_

**Back with the fighting…**

_Boy they're really easy to rile up._ Kasumi thought from her perch in a tree not far away.

"Na, ah, ah! Poor little chuunin…you're to weak!!!" she taunted in a sickly sweet tone…surely it would push them over the edge.

So it did.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Sasuke growled while making handseals.

"Chidori!" and a ball of crackling blue chakra appeared in his palm

_Hmm so Nii-chan taught him that huh? Now where is he running of too…god what did niichan teach them? Running off like blind cows…baka!_

Running a hand through her long her she let out a loud sigh…surely it would draw their attention…so it did.

A crackling ball of blue chakra came right at her face. Reaching her arm out she grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tossed him off some where.

"Kai!" she whispered with a smirk.

_It's getting kinda boring cuz these brats can't do anything right._

"Kage Shunshin no jutsu" she whispered again and disappeared in a flurry of shadows. Only to reappear in the middle of the field.

_Ah. They hid themselves well. But not good enough. I can feel Naruto's chakra in the tree to my left and Sakura's to my right. The Uchiha is hiding in the bushes over in front of me. Hm..pretty good for chuunin. But what can I say? I'm Kaka-baka's little sister after all. _

The three came rushing at her in a storm of kicks and punches. Blocking each of them perfectly she backflipped off…retreating a few feet.

She smirked proudly…they were panting heavily.

"Told you, you can't catch me." She said

"Shut up! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a second Naruto appeared beside him.

Kasumi watched with mild interest as Naruto started to form chakra in her hand.

_What is he planning to do?_

Her eyes widened as she heard that high pitched chakra.

"Rasengan Shuriken! (a/n hehe don't know what its called)" Naruto came rushing at her with amazing speed.

Kasumi's eyes widened a little.

_But that's…sensei's technique…except stronger. How can..? well guess so…looks like sensei's child is giving the uchiha a run for his money._

BOOM

The three on the battle field held their arms up shielding themselves from the ash and rock exploding in front of them.

In the middle of the crater…they saw nothing.

"Eh..hem…I'm over here." Kasumi said as she tapped Sakura's shoulder.

_If that got me I would've been seriously injured._

"Chidori senbon!" Sasuke yelled and sent a barrage of electric chakra flying at the silver haired jounin.

"Hakurou Protection Jutsu!" she yelled as a white chakra enveloped her. The senbon stopped where they were and vanished as they hit the barrier.

**Over with Kakashi**

_Ah. So she used her special technique. She created that at a very young age like I had with Chidori. White chakra is something that only runs through the Hatake clan, like I._

Kakashi thought and turned to see the gaping faces of the other teams.

"Where'd she get a jutsu like THAT?" Ten ten asked in awe.

"she did that on me once. It's her ultimate defense. Very strong and useful." Asuma answered for her.

"Hmm..it's is very much alike to my defense." Neji mused to himself.

"Yes it is. She created it herself when she was 13." Kakashi said…his nose now buried in a Icha Icha book.

The 2 teams turned to looke at Kakashi with wide eyes. But turning back to watch the fight. After all she WAS a Hatake.

**Back with the fighting**

_Ah. A genjutsu. Sakura should know better a genjutsu like this has its flaws._

'Kai!" she whispered and dispelled the genjutsu.

"Well…you guys are advanced…lets see how well you do without any chakra hmm? Just taijutsu neh??" she said and getting into her special stance.

Motioning for them to start Naruto jumped in.

"Arghhhh!" launching himself at Kasumi, he showered her with massive blows. Her hand came up to meet each one…effectively knocking off each blow.

As he swung a kick at her face Kasumi grabbed it and swung him around. Throwing Naruto across the field she turned to see him catch his ground and launch another attack.

She turned to parry of Sasuke's blows too and soon all three were once again fighting together.

Blocking one of sakura's massive blows Kasumi jumped away.

_More and more like Tsunade-sama each day._

Smiling to herself Kasumi turned to punch Naruto in the gut as he went flying.

_This is getting boring…I should finish this off._

Kicking Sakura into the air she yelled "Shishi Rendan" Kasumi then jumped up after the girl and sent her crashing to the ground with a powerful kick.

Sakura was immediately knocked unconscious.

"Why you think you're soo good eh Kasumi?" Sasuke said, he was getting angry.

"Well I can say the same about you. Uchiha." She retorted.

Launching a barrage of kunai and shuriken at her she pulled out one of her own and blocked them all. Then she retaliated.

Throwing kunai and using her shunshin she threw kunai from all directions until Sasuke was pinned like a starfish to one of the trees.

"Well Kakashi…your team lasted longer then I thought…but they're still not good enough." Kasumi said calmly as she walked back to the group.

"neh neh…imouto. You knew they couldn't beat you anyways. Even when we spar it only ties." Kakashi dismissed her comment with his hand.

"Yeah nii-chan…you taught me well didn't you?" she said and flashed a smile his way though all he saw was a crinkle of her eyes…her mask covering lips.

The rest of the teams had rushed over to survey Sasuke Naruto and Sakura.

Yells of "are you okay?" rang throughout the training ground.

"Man I never got beat that badly since Kakashi-sensei's bell test!" Naruto whined as he got up painfully.

"Well we are siblings. I learn from the best." Kasumi smirked and reached over to pull out Sakura from her crater in the ground.

"That's true." Kakashi gave one of his eyes smiles and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto sulked and turned the other direction.

They all laughed at his childishness and got up.

"Let's go get ramen…we can all have a get together there." Asuma said and started leading the way.

"RAMEN!" Naruto was immediately up and was currently dragging a very grumpy Sasuke and woozy Sakura towards Ichiraku.

"I'll meet you at home Nii-chan." Kasumi said as Kakashi got ready to go.

"You're not coming?"

"No…I've got…stuff on my mind. I'll cook dinner okay? Ja ne" Kasumi said before holding up a hand seal and disappeared.

Kakashi looked up at the sky…there were clouds that covered the blue.

Running a hand through his tousled hair he thought…

_She's thinking about our father again…and THAT day._

He truly felt bad for her. He couldn't even get over the incident that had happened a long time ago…but it seemed like his sister was most affected by it. Her mind just stuck in that time.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review na?**

**My next chapter should be posted up soon! **

**Ja Ne! **

**Midnite-chan**


	4. Flashbacks and Anger

**Okay so I'm uploading my third chapter here...I've finally got the story all planned out. It's just the matter of writing it!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews that I got even though its very few...it really encouraged me to keep on going.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasumi POV

_Sigh…had to get away from there. It's so…tormenting._

I was currently walking down the busy streets of Konoha. I watched silently as people went in and out of shops. Some with family and some with friends.

It hurt so much to see a young couple smile at each other…totally unaware of the chaos around them. How I wished I could be like them. But no, I would never be like one of them…because of the incident that binds me to the past.

_Why Kami? Why me?_

That's a question I ask myself each day.

I dodged out of the way of a fast moving cart, my long silver hair billowing in the wind. I must look out of place in this market. Everyone was so lively and normal. I, on the other hand was like a shadow.

I mean seriously I wear a mask and a black kimono, could I be more out of place than I already am?

I stared at the sign of one of the local restaurants that I've been to before. I smiled slightly..this place was part of one of my rare happy moments.

Through the window I could see a family dining together. The little girl and her older brother were laughing and talking happily. The mom and the dad were laughing at their children. They were the perfect picture of love.

_Why do I see a lonely child when I look at myself?_

**Flashback**

"haha nii-chan you're funny. Let's go to that restaurant over there ne Tou-san?" a young Kasumi cheered as she tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Imouto, you're so childish sometimes…seriously." A younger Kakashi sighed.

"Nii-chan you're just being stuck up and all grown up-ish because you're a chuunin now. Ever since you passed those tests I saw you acting all grown up like tou-san. You're still a kid you know? Stop acting so snobby!" Kasumi pouted and glared heatedly at her brother.

Sakumo chuckled at his two children as they started a heated glaring contest.

"Now. Now. Kasumi be nice to your brother, he has the right to be proud..to be a chunin at such a young age. But Kakashi be nice to your sister, she's still a child and you are too." He chided his children.

"Sorry Nii-chan." Kasumi said turning her shiny orbs towards Kakashi.

". sorry Kasumi-chan." He said in return while ruffling her short silver hair.

"Yay! I forgive you Nii-chan. Now let's get some food I'm hungry!" she yelled and dragged her father and brother towards the restaurant.

It was a nice little restaurant, one of the best in Konoha actually. They were known for their onigiri which Kasumi absolutely loved.

At that time the restaurant was quite new. The shiny red sign beckoned customers to come in and try their food. Whiel a large window showed the Hatake's that it was quite popular since the restaurant was absolutely packed.

"Come on! Let's get a seat!" Kasumi sighed, heaving her dad and brother along.

Sakumo smiled at his little girl, she was such a sweet little girl. She was always willing to help anybody and she had such a caring heart. Even with her mask you could tell all of her emotions by just looking at her eyes. Her eyes reminded him so much of her mother's.

As for Kakashi, he was a bit more serious but he felt just as proud of him as he did Kasumi. Kakashi was a Hatake prodigy. He was so proud of his son for becoming such a well respected shinobi at such a young age. Kasumi herself was doing just as well though she was younger.

He reached down to give his son a pat on the head as the child looked up to glare at him playfully.

They made their way through the restaurants wooden entrance as Kasumi held up a hand with 3 fingers showing that she wanted a table for three. The waitress smiled and she showed the silver headed family.

They were seated right next to the window, Kakashi and Kasumi sat on one side of the leather couch as their father sat on the other.

"Don't you like that smell nii-chan? It smells like onigiri…yumm!!!"

Sure enough the entire restaurant smelled heavenly.

"Yes imouto it does." Kakashi said.

They all ordered their food and when the food came Kasumi was the first one to dig in. Father and son looked at Kasumi and started howling with laughter as she wolfed down her food like a barbarian.

"Kasumi I know I taught you better manners." Sakumo said,. Trying to suppress his laughter.

"Well Tou-san I'm eating like Kaka-chan!" she smiled and looked at her big brother.

"Hey I do not!" Kakashi replied indignantly while blushing a light red.

After finishing their food Kasumi's dad payed for the bill.

"Thank you daddy for taking us out!" Kasumi said.

"I love you so much Tousan and Nii-chan! More than anything!" she said happily and wrapped her small arms around them.

**End of Flashback**

Kasumi was always thinking about that memory during hard times…it made her smile. She looked at the restaurant now. It was older and more worn out , not at all like the old days.

It was still packed with people though and it was still known for their amazing foods.

Kasumi kept on walking on as she noticed that she had paused in the middle of the street. Her mind still jumbled with different thoughts and memories.

She stopped in front of an old weapons shop. Again her mind took her back in time.

**Flashback**

A 6 year old Kasumi was walking down the street with Kakashi just 2 years after Sakumo had commited suicide.

Instead of the bright little girl she once was she moved like a shadow. In fact both siblings no longer smiled underneath their masks and their eyes were hollow.

Tugging on his sister's hand Kakashi motioned her to walk faster.

People started pointing and whispering at the two silver headed children and Kasumi's eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"Come on Kasumi." Kakashi said as he opened the door to the weapons shop and led her inside.

The weapon shop of konoha was one of the best and had all kinds of weapons. There were shuriken and kunai pouches all lined up along a long aisle.

Swords and katanas were set up along the wall. Small accessories such as paper bombs and smoke bombs were set in baskets next to them.

Kakashi, now a well known young jounin walked his sister over to the weapon's maker. He had told Kasumi that he would get her a weapon that she would train with and would become an amazing shinobi with it.

Since their father had died, Kakashi had inherited a lot of money and he planned on buying Kasumi a very special weapon of her choice.

"Okay Kasumi which one do you want? Pick a design that you promise you will train well with it okay?" Kakashi told her sternly.

"Yes nii-chan." She replied softly and went over to one of the racks to look at the swords and katanas.

After an hour of browsing through the aisles she came back with a lit up expression on her face.

"Nii-chan! I found my weapon. I just know that I'll be a natural!" she exclaimed happily and grabbed his hand to show him a set of black bladed twin katanas.

"Okay Kasumi-chan! Perfect choice." Kakashi replied and dragged her over to the weapon's maker.

"We want two black bladed katanas. The blades will be made of gold but painted black and silver hilts. White wolf kanji's will be painted on the blades. It will be 2 ½ feet long each." He ordered and the weapon's maker set right to work.

A day later the siblings came back to the same shop and the maker had their order wrapped up in a soft fabric.

Kasumi took out the katanas very carefully and held them lightly in her hands. It was like they were made for her and she lashed them out with childish expertise.

"Thank you nii-chan!" she cried and gave her brother a hug, a smile splitting across her face.

**End of Flashback**

Kasumi looked behind her to look at her katanas fondly. They were still in perfect condition without a scratch even though it had been through many killings. Kakashi had paid a fortune to get these katanas made.

She was very attached to them and she had many techniques that she used with them. They seemed natural to her ever since she was young. She became an expert before she even reached her teenage years.

Continuing her walk she sauntered past many different shops selling clothes and flowers. She noticed that when she came to this part of time the talking ceased and all became quiet.

This district was where she used to go shopping all the time and the people here knew the Hatake's well.

She heard whispers and small glares in her direction.

"Poor girl…"

"What a pity…"

She kept on walking as the villagers whispered their sympathy among themselves. She always got these pitying whispers but she never needed them.

"It's the Hatake kids. What a weakling her father had been, taking the easy way out. Like daughter like father I always say." A fat villager holding a bottle of sake said.

Kasumi stopped breathing and she froze where she was. Time seemed to stop and she slowly turned to face the man.

Fury overcame her and she lunged towards him grabbing his neck and squeezing. She was intent on snapping his neck before she realized what she was doing. She let go and ran.

Kasumi POV

_Oh my god! That man! I'm going to kill him! Wait no! What have I done? Harming a villager. No No No!_

I ran and ran and ran. Past the villagers, the weapon shop and past the restaurants.

What the man said had finally sunk in and all I felt was sorrow and rage.

_Father…_

I could feel my eye sting with tears but I refused to let them fall. Tears were for the weak and I wasn't weak.

I forced myself to go faster and I pumped chakra into my legs. Going faster and faster until I ran out of Konoha's gates.

I ran past a surprised Kotetsu and an even more surprised Izumo. None of them had the wits to try and stop me.

I didn't even stop when I reached the forest. I watched with blurry eyes as the trees flew by my vision.

Finally out of breath I stopped and backed myself up into a tree. I slid down the rough bark and put my head in my hands.

_The pain…why? Why me?_

Trying to block out the agony that wracked my body I curled into a fetal position and I lay there for a long time to come.

Normal POV

Kasumi had now steadied her breath and she was getting back to normal but that stinging pain was still there.

The sky was so blue and she wished that life was like the clouds. They flowed slowly but steadily and never ran into trouble.

A quiet wooshing sound caught her attention. Two small almost undetectable chakra signatures were coming in fast to her right.

Getting into a fighting position she waited for them to come. Not knowing who they were she didn't have the time to hide and get caught.

And then out of the brush came two guys in black cloaks with red clouds.

_Akatsuki_

The word rang in Kasumi's head. These were the men Kaka-chan had told her about. They were s-ranked missing nin and extremely dangerous. This wasn't her day at all.

They stopped as they saw her standing in the clearing.

"Akatsuki…" she hissed menacingly at them.

"What are you doing here? What business do you have with Konoha?" she said.

"Now that is none of your business little girl." The taller one said.

"I am a shinobi of Konoha ofcourse its my business."

"Hey she's getting annoying can I cut off her leg?"

Kasumi narrowed her eyes as the guy whipped out a huge sword. In return she whipped out her katanas and disappeared.

"Hm. A good little shinobi aren't you?" the tall guy said and he looked around for her.

Sensing chakra behind him he whipped around with his sword and a clang of two objects colliding rang through the clearing.

_Man this girl is strong._

_A sword wielder. He is good in his own right._

Kasumi pushed on her blade and they began a fight for dominance. Kasumi and her small 5 ft form was proof that she was not an easy push over.

Jumping back he ended the little fight with her and retreated a few feet.

Kasumi jumped back as well and noticed that the second man had disappeared.

_Damn where'd he go?_

Hearing an silent footstep to her left she turned and lashed out with her katana. It was met with a kunai as the attacker blocked her attack.

_He's good. Really good._

_Who is he?_

Curiousity getting the better of her she used the tip of her other katana to flip off the guy's hat. Being occupied he could do nothing about it.

Kasumi's eyes widened a bit.

"Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please Review...i'll upload the next chapter soon!**

Midniteluver


	5. Join the Akatsuki

**Yeah so here's the next chapter...it's kinda short but oh well.**

**I know my character may be a bit bipolar but her attitude will get better towards the end :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasumi POV

_Oh my god. It's Itachi Uchiha. What is he doing here? If this fight goes on for a long time I will probably wear out even though it'll be hours before that happens. He is strong maybe even stronger than me plus my technique put together._

I flung my katana in front of me, using his kunai as leverage and I jumped back. I landed lightly on my feet and I made sure to keep my eyes trained on both of them.

_If this is Itachi who is the other?_

I glared at the two of them. Itachi's cold black obsidian eyes met my dark violet eyes. It was fury against fury. Calm vs. Calm.

"Ah. So now that your identity is out might as well take my hat off too." The larger man said and slowly let his large hat fall to the ground.

Blue skin, gills, and sharp teeth met my wandering gaze.

_Oh my…he looks like …a shark. This must be Kisame Hoshigaki._

"Kisame Hoshigaki, ex-member of the legendary seven swordsmen. To meet someone who's ability that is almost as good as mine. Shall I call you shark face?" I sneered at him, hoping to anger the big brute.

"Why you little-. I'm gonna kill you" he snarled at me.

"No…Kisame. She is now a valuable asset to us. We'll take her back to Leader-sama."

I widened my eyes in surprise when I heard his soft lilting voice. It was so deep that it sent a small shiver down my spine.

_Wait a second? Take me back? To the Akatsuki leader? No way._

I turned my glare on full blast as I once again locked eyes with the Uchiha.

"I'm not going anywhere." I snarled and held out my katanas in a offensive position.

"You don't have a choice little girl." Kisame said.

"No I'm not going." I replied defiantly. "and I'm not a little girl."

"Oh ho. Yes you are a little girl. You only come up to what my waist? Itachi is short man but you only come up to like his stomach at most." He snorted.

I glared icily at the sharkman and I saw that so did the Uchiha prodigy.

"Enough, Kisame." Itachi commanded in a sharp voice.

"We will take you back. Harmed or unharmed." He turned to me and said.

I growled lowly at him. "I said NO."

"Then we'll take you back harmed then." He said and disappeared.

_Crap. Where'd he go? Shoot he's behind me…turn turn turn!!!_

I whipped around and I blocked his attack just barely with my katana. I sliced at his legs with my other hand and he jumped and flipped back.

"Kage Shunshin no jutsu" I whispered and disappeared.

_There. I see an opening in his defenses._

I attacked him from the left side only to be flung back as I was punched in the side.

"Ow."

That hurt a lot. I think I might have a couple broken ribs because I could feel the pain radiating up my side.

_He's better than I thought. Usually they wouldn't be able to do that._

I rushed up to him and sent a strong kick at his head which he blocked and retaliated. It was now prodigy against prodigy.

I met the Uchiha strike for strike and he met my own blow per blow. I turned my head slightly to keep and eye on Kisame.

The shark was just sitting against the tree WATCHING. He's such a lazy ass.

"You can do better than this I-ta-chi!" I taunted him as I flipped back.

His eyes lit up with a cold anger but he didn't say anything as he disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

I held my hands up to block his blow but the blow never came.

I looked up at him to judge his facial expression. To see what he was going to do next. That was a mistake.

_Oh no! His sharingan…its spinning._

The three tomoes were now spinning rapidly in his eyes and I found that I couldn't look away. Then the world seem to disappear slowly.

And my vision faded to black.

Normal POV

Kasumi blinked her eyes blearily, her vision was blurry but it was slowly coming back. She could feel that she was sleeping on a hard stone floor.

_Where am I? What happened?_

Then she bolted upright as her memory came back to her.

_Itachi! Crap I shouldn't have forgotten about his Sharingan. What a stupid mistake._

Kasumi berated herself over and over again. Then she noticed that there was a shadow looming over her.

She looked up and came fface to face with a man with orange hair and many piercings. She kept her mouth shut and just gave him her famous icy glare.

The guy chuckled without any trace of humor. "So this is the girl you brought back Itachi. Why?" he said and turned to glance at one of the black figures in the shadows of the room.

She assumed that it was the Uchiha since the question was directed at him.

"She interested me. She's strong and I think that we should make her join Akatsuki for the sake of our plans."

"hm. Judging from the condition you were in when you and Kisame came back she must have been very skilled." The guy mused.

"Hai." Came Itachi's voice again.

Kasumi glared even harder.

_They're talking as if I'm not even here._

"hello…you bakas. I'm right here you know." She sneered.

Kasumi could feel the people in the room tense with what she sensed was a mix of anxiety and fear.

She didn't even see the blow coming as he brought his hand down with such force across her cheek that her head whipped to the side.

Tears prickled her eyes but she refused to cry. Lifting a hand up to her face she tugged her mask back into place for it had come a little loose from the slap.

"Don't speak like that to me." He hissed in her face.

Kasumi glared defiantly at him though her face was still stinging.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

She didn't want to get slapped again so she sneered at him before answering.

"Kasumi Hatake."

The man's eyes widened a bit in surprise but it was covered quickly with a mask look of calm.

Whispers started circulating around her and her mind flashed back to what had happened in the village.

She clutched her head and let out a small yelp from the pain. She clawed at her hair, trying to escape the pain.

She heard a murmur of "What's happening to her?" and she ignored it.

Kasumi breathed deeply trying to calm herself down even though her breath was coming in short pants and her ears were ringing.

_I can't show them that I'm weak._

She steadied her breath and stared up at the orange haired man that was looking at her with curiousity during her panic attack.

"Well. Well. You are Kakashi Hatake's a.k.a the copy cat ninja's younger sister are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"You are quite high in the bingo book and you are known as Hakurou no Konohagakure. White Wolf of the Leaf. Just like your father." He stated

Gritting her teeth Kasumi hissed "yes."

"Well you will join the Akatsuki. By force if necessary." He told her.

"N-" before she could reject memories flashed through her head. The day when her dad died because of the villagers. The pain THEY had caused her. The whispers of hate and disdain.

Closing her eyes tightly Kasumi made a decision.

"Fine I'll join." She whispered.

"Good. You will get your Akatsuki cloak and ring today. You will be rooming with Itachi until we find you your own room. Get to know the members a bit. You get two days off then you start training. And call me Leader-sama. Any questions ask the other members." He replied and stalked into the darkness.

The shadows that had stood near the wall the entire conversation slowly came closer to her.

Kasumi heaved herself up and glared at them all.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

Then a black and orange blur came rushing at her from the right. On instince she flipped over the blur and tackled it her katana already at his throat and ready to slice when it said,

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY"

The guy underneath her had a swirly orange mask and black hair. Kasumi didn't know what to do she just stared at him in shock.

"u-u-um okay." She said timidly and got off him.

Tobi instantly stood up and hugged her. Again on instinct she threw him up and kicked him hard in the gut. He went flying across the room and crashed into the wall. The other members snickered at their annoying comrade.

"Sorry Tobi but I don't like human contact." She said and turned to face the other members. Their faces came into view.

_Whoa! They're all guys. _

"You guys sure are a weird organization. I mean seriously you have one fishman, an emo king, a blonde she-male, a hot redhead, a white haired dude who doesn't know that t-shirts exist, a freaky guy with green eyes, a plant, and a hyper-active boy. Whoa…don't know how you survive." Kasumi said with innocent eyes.

_Hehe they do look kinda scary when their furious._

Protests came from all over the room.

"I ALWAYS looked this way. I think I look handsome and I'm NOT a fish."

"Hn…"

"I am a GUY!"

"Thank you, I think you're pretty too."

"What the frig??? You little (I don't really like swear words so just imagin hidan angry)

"Hey..what what you're saying girl or I'll kill you."

"I am not a plant/ can I eat her?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Kasumi gave them all a weird look saying that she didn't care. Sheathing her katana she turned to Itachi and said quietly "I need to wash up, would you show me to your room?"

Her eyes met red sharingans and she saw him beckon her to follow with his hand. Ignoring the fuming Akatsuki members she walked behind him. Out the door and into the dark hallway.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? Plz review!!!**

**Midniteluver**


	6. Rooms & Meeting the Members

**Heyy thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**Okay here's another chapter!!!! This one's kinda boring but i promise the next will be better :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasumi POV

The Uchiha moved with elegance and great stealth. He moved silently down the corridors and I had to quicken my pace to catch up to him. I did have much much shorter legs so it was necessary.

"So…what do you guys do? I mean for fun here at the Akatsuki?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Hn." Was his quiet answer.

"Um…where will I get my cloak and ring?"

"Hn."

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"Hn."

"GODDAMIT! DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING OTHER THAN 'HN' ?" I roared at him and my self preservation totally disappeared.

I glared at him and went on. I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side, it was my i-am-very-pissed-just-you-watch pose.

"YOU BAKA! EMO MUCH?" I kept on yelling. Hey I may be a prodigy but after today I was totally furious.

Cold Sharingan eyes met mine and he glared, but I didn't back down. I took a step forward as if to challenge him. Then I found myself pinned to the wall and a hand choking my throat.

Tears prickled in my eyes AGAIN and I gripped at his hand. His face was very close to mine and the Uchiha growled really low.

"Listen Hatake. Leader might be hoping to keep you but talk like that to me again and you will die." He hissed and squeezed tighter as if asking for an understanding.

The pain was too much and I could feel my vision getting very hazy. I nodded my head once and I gasped for air as he let go.

My knees collapsed and I was down on the ground panting. Sucking in the much needed air into my lungs.

_Heh. You may have won this argument but just you wait. _

I still glared up at him as he stared at me hard for a moment and something seemed to flash in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was but the next thing I knew he had whipped around and was now striding down the corridor.

_Why that arrogant prick! He didn't even lend me a hand!_

Muttering under my breath I picked myself up off the ground and raced down the hallway to follow Itachi again. I found that he was already turning the other corner as I skidded down the corridor.

Huffing and panting I came to a stop as Itachi halted in front of a big black door. I assumed that this was his room.

I took a personal moment to compose myself and put on that indifferent mask that always adorned my face. I just seemed to be a little more…chaotic ever since meeting the Akatsuki. I couldn't have that happening.

Using one slender hand, which I noticed was painted with nail polish, he turned the knob and opened the door. He sweeped inside and I followed close behind.

_Well, I always wanted to see the inside of a killer's room! (sarcasm) Hmm…it doesn't look at all different from mine actually. It's kind of…comforting._

I scanned the room briefly. He had a huge king sized bed with black silk sheets. On the other side of the room there was a big dresser and next to it was a door which I assumed was the closet. Opposite to that there was another door which I could tell was the bathroom.

_Heh…black silk sheets…typical emo king._

Near the door that I had just entered was a medium sized comfy looking black sofa which was laid upon a red carpet. He also had a desk in the other corner of his room and it was scattered with scrolls and books.

_Very plain yet nice looking. The Uchiha has good tastes when it comes to home décor._

"You will sleep on the couch." He said, staring at me with those red eyes of his.

"Fine." I said quietly, with a stoic expression on my face. I looked down at the floor and made my way over to the couch and softly sat down on it.

"Go take a shower."

That comment confused me a bit. Was he trying to be a little nice? Was that possible? I could tell he could see the question in my eyes because he replied with a soft,

"You stink. Hn." He said and turned to sit down at the desk.

Rage bubbled up in my stomach. I glared quietly at him and I stood up. I swiped a towel off the dresser and opened one of them to quickly snatch out a black shirt with black capris and black boxers.

I raced into the bathroom and locked the door before he could notice his missing possessions.

_Serves him right. Besides I don't have any clothes until I wash these, I got my kimono dirty during the fight. Sheesh. These pants won't fit me if I pulled these strings a foot out! Maybe I should just wear the shirt…it's long enough._

Placing the clothes and towels on the toilet I stripped off my clothes and turned the water on. It was already warm and I sighed tilting my head back.

_This feels so good. It feels like I haven't had a good shower in ages. _

I soaked my long silver hair and I ran my hands down my now mask-less face. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered my hair really well.

After relaxing in the steam for quite a while I decided that I should get out. I wouldn't want to anger the Uchiha.

Slipping on my tank mask and panties I pulled on his black shirt. Then I tied the gold drawstring that used to hold my kimono together around my waist. The shirt came up to mid-thigh.

Using the towel to dry my hair I let it stay in a tangled wave. I then started to wash my clothes and I hung it up to dry right next to Itachi's black towel.

I then proceeded to step out of the bathroom and move towards the black couch.

"Do you have a comb?" I asked in a soft voice.

The next thing a knew I white object came flying at my face and only because I was a Hatake I managed to catch it inches before it hit my face.

I glared heatedly at the culprit whom was still sitting at his desk reading a scroll.

He turned to me and glared into my yellow orbs, "Next time ask before you use my belongings." He hissed.

"Fine."

His eyes were now back to their normal black color and I could feel them sweep my outfit up and down.

"I suggest you wear pants, if the other members decide to rape you I will not be held responsible." He said.

_Why the nerve!_

"Well your pants don't fit me." I hissed, gesturing towards my very very small 5 ft form with irritated hands.

"Hn."

Itachi then got up without a word and pulled out a drawer and he came back towards me with a pair of small black boxers.

"These will have to do for the time being. I will make Sasori or Deidara take you out shopping for clothes tomorrow." He said, throwing the garment at me.

I was…oddly touched by what he said. And hell, it was the longest sentence I've heard him speak so far.

"Thank you." I said quietly and I tilted my head forward, effectively hiding my face with my now smoothed out silver locks.

I slipped on the black boxers, I was used to them I used to wear Nii-san's all the time. They were quite comfortable actually.

"You should go meet the other Akatsuki members. Also we will get you your cloak and ring." Itachi said as I sat down on his black couch again.

"Sure." I replied.

He walked towards the door and opened it swiftly beckoning with the slight movement of his head, telling me to follow.

And follow I did.

Normal POV

Kasumi once again had to pick up that pace to stay in step with Itachi as he strided down the hall with soft but intimidating steps.

_Doesn't he EVER slow down? Hello I like reach his stomach for gods sake and he won't even slow down a LITTLE to accommodate me at all!_

"So what are the other members like?" Kasumi asked in that soft voice of hers. Her eyes showed nothing but a cold hard barrier. One she never put down.

"Hn. See for yourself." Itachi replied with the same face.

Sighing Kasumi just focused on keeping in pace with the Uchiha and she wandered off into her mind.

_We are…alike in some ways. We both have that shield we don't let down. I have it to protect myself from…things. Why does he have it? I mean he murdered his clan but it was out of cold blood right?_

"_Tou-san please don't do it!"_

_Hiss. That memory haunts me everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. Why can't I let it go? The pain I keep inside me, why can't I be like Nii-chan? Have someone to care for me. That's right, nobody wants someone who let her own family down. _

Kasumi cringed inwardly at her thoughts.

_This calm, stoic expression I keep. Nobody can see through it, sometimes even I can't. Why can't I just let go? Why? I'm suffering here and I'm cold to everybody on purpose. I don't deserve attention do I? _

CRASH

Kasumi, caught up with her thoughts had ungracefully collided with the Uchiha's back for he had stopped in the door way.

"Mmph!"

It was like hitting a solid brick wall.

She caught herself in time and strained her neck up and looked at the Uchiha. He was glaring at her, sharingans spinning wildly.

"Watch it." He hissed then stalked into a room, which she assumed was the kitchen.

Kasumi drifted in with light steps and turned the corner to see Itachi leaning against the wall of the living which was attatched to the kitchen

In the living room, watching tv, were the akatsuki members. Kasumi strided forward and sat lightly on the end of the couch which had the red head sitting closest to her, Kisame, the blonde, and the white haired dude.

As if her sitting down had caught their attention they all turned to look at her at once with prying eyes. A tad irritated, Kasumi glared at them all, challenging them with her yellow eyes.

"Well might as well introduce ourselves." Said the redhead in a silky voice.

Kasumi felt a shiver go up her spine and she looked at the red head under her eye lashes. A weird feeling in her stomach.

_Damn. What is this feeling I have? Attraction? No it can't be. He's hot but still._

"I am Sasori no Akasuna." He said in his low timbre voice. His light brown eyes looked deeply into her own.

"Um…hi. You must be the guy that Gaara-kun had told me about. The puppet master." She replied in a soft, almost shy voice.

"Yes. I'm glad you know of my reputation." Sasori said then turned back to the TV.

"Well as you know, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki!" the shark grinned, showing her his pointy teeth.

She immediately glared at him and gave a small snort.

"I'm Deidara, un!" the blonde person said.

"Hello. Urrhhh…sorry to ask but are you a girl or a guy?" Kasumi taunted, trying to get a rise out of him.

The other members chuckled and the Deidara fumed.

"I'm a guy, un!" He replied heatedly.

"Do you always say un?"

"Yes,un!"

"Hn…weird."

"HEY!"

"Hey just SHUT UP WILL YA YOU LITTLE HOMO!" the silver haired guy screamed.

"I am Hidan! Worshipper of Jashin, you little b----" he boasted in a haughty tone.

Kasumi took an instant dislike for the man and spat right back at him,

"Now you listen to me, and listen good. You will not speak to me that way. Got it?" she replied in a low deadly tone. Her eyes seeming to burn holes in Hidan's head.

Hidan, surprised by her menace instantly nodded and turned back to the Tv. Though he kept on muttering under his breath about a certain silver haired kunoichi.

"I'm Zetsu/Can I eat you?" The plant man in the corner said.

"Hi Zetsu and no you can't eat me." Her face turning cold at the last statement.

"I'm Kakazu." The guy said shortly before turning back to the TV

Kasumi didn't even bother to answer.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Kasumi immediately put a stoic look on her face and turned to stare blankly at the screen. The orange masked boy came up jumping in between Hidan and Deidara.

"Oi Tobi you baka! Get off!" Hidan yelled along with Deidara and his "un!"

"Kasumi-chan why do you wear a mask?" Tobi asked in a childish voice.

The Akatsuki immediately turned to the Kunoichi who stiffened visibly. Looking at the floor she refused to meet their eyes.

"It's not for you to know. My Nii-chan wears one too. We always have. I would rather die than take off this mask." She murmured.

"Just one more thing for me to hide." She whispered and it seemed like nobody heard her.

Kasumi looked up to meet Itachi's prying gaze. He had heard her, she could tell. Kasumi looked back at him, as he was trying to figure her out she was doing the same.

Itachi was…confused and intrigued with this girl. She had guarded eyes just like he did and she maintained a calm, cold expression at all times.

She was strong and was a great kunoichi. Kakashi had certainly raised her well. He didn't really know what to think of her though.

It angered him when she defied his orders, she was stubborn sometimes. Oh yes, no matter her great qualities he hated her. He planned on making her life a living hell just because she could rival him.

He would show her how he was stronger than she. It would be a challenge but he was determined to accomplish it.

He turned away from her searching eyes, he didn't like how her yellow orbs looked at him.

Kasumi looked back down at the floor as he broke his gaze.

"So Kasumi-san, how old are you exactly?" Sasori asked looking at her silently.

"I'm 18." Was her swift reply.

"Whoa, ONLY 18 Kasumi-chan?" shrieked tobi from the other end of the couch.

"I used to be the youngest but now you are! I'm 19! And Sasori no danna is 35! He's old, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

Whacking the blond on the head Sasori growled in a warning tone.

Kasumi watched their play silently with calculating eyes.

_They don't really act like a bunch of serial killers do they? They're all so…happy. Even Zetsu's eyes lit up with an emotion when they were hanging out together. The only one that stands out is Itachi. He is like me. He's different, an outcast kind of and feared too._

She stole a glance at the Uchiha again. He was watching the screen with a blunt gaze.

"Hey Kasumi-san un! Are you wearing…boxers?" Deidara questioned with a weird look on his face.

With a gesture of her hand she just dismissed it saying "Yeah, Itachi-san gave me some clothes to borrow. You know I'm tiny so I didn't fit his other pants."

Deidara's eyes bugged out of his face in disbelief. Even Sasori looked a bit doubting as he glanced at the Uchiha who was now glaring at Kasumi.

"What?" she asked defensively

"Uh-erm. Nothing un! Itachi just doesn't…share much…usually…un." Deidara managed to stutter.

The Uchiha's glared magnified except now it was aimed at the blonde man who was cringing as an imaginary hole was burned through his head.

"Yeah, Itachi-san never shares. He's so stingy sometimes. I guess its because you're a little girl." Kisame chuckled, then dodged a kunai launched by an irritated Uchiha.

"I'm not a little girl." Kasumi stated darkly.

"Like I said you are." Kisame grinned at her again.

She hissed at him and turned away, a melting glare on her face.

"Don't mind them Kasumi-san. They're just idiots." Sasori stated, earning glares from said idiots.

Kasumi looked at him from the corner of her eyes and said "No need to be formal Sasori-san. Just call me Kasumi-chan if you like."

Her face remained stoic and unfeeling the entire time.

"Kasumi-chan un!" Deidara started to say but was cut off.

"I didn't say YOU Deidara." She hissed.

Kasumi switched her glare to the blonde. Sasori smirked at Deidara making him fume with anger. Which made Sasori smirk even wider.

She looked at Itachi and saw him frowning a bit. She had been studying him for a while and only the slightest movement of his lip showed her his frown.

Kasumi cocked her head to the side wondering what the Uchiha was thinking about.

"Kasumi-san, we will go to our rooms now." Itachi stated and got up in one fluid move.

Kasumi immediately copied him and said a quiet good-bye to the others.

She followed after his sweeping black cloak and into his room down the corridor.

"Again you will sleep on the couch." He said and disappeared.

"Whatever." Kasumi muttered and slid gracefully down on the couch. She was actually really tired.

"Don't try to take off my mask, I'll kill you." She hissed at the air, knowing that wherever he was he could hear her.

Kasumi was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So did you like it? Tell me if you do or have any criticism about it I would love to hear it so I can make it better!**

Midniteluver


	7. Shopping with Deidara

**Okay so i got this story all planned out! Thanks for the reviews you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV

"Mmph." Kasumi let out a muffled sigh as she heaved herself into a sitting position on the couch.

She had amazingly slept soundly last night despite the lumpy couch. Kasumi could feel her back start to ache where the lump on the couch had dug into her back during the night.

She immediately splayed a hand onto her face, to check if her mask was still in tact. Breathing out a quiet sigh of relief she realized that it was still in place.

Raking the room with her yellow gaze she realized that the Itachi had gone and his bed was nicely made.

_Ew. He's an early bird. Knowing my habits and my brother's, he'll hate me even more for being lazy._

Figuring that she couldn't roll over and go to sleep again she made her way to the bathroom shutting the door shut behind her.

Sleepy eyes blinked back at her as she looked into the mirror. Washing up her face and rinsing out her mouth she brushed her hair and looked up again.

In the mirror she saw a beautiful teenage girl, the only thing out of place was her eyes. The way they seemed haunted.

_Can't do anything about that I guess._

Tugging her mask up a bit so that it covered her nose and the tops of her cheeks she let her hair hang loose in a cascading silver waterfall. She saw that her night attire hung a little loose around her tiny frame.

Kasumi frowned and rolled up the sleeves, accentuating her small body and curves. Hehe…she had beautiful curves. God had blessed her family with the looks and brains.

Twisting the doorknob and stepping into the room she made her way to the door.

_Might as well get breakfast, I'm kinda hungry._

She opened the door and shivered. The cold bit into her exposed skin, it was really cold in the morning. The stone only made the cold worse. Stepping back into the room she grabbed one of Itachi's many Akatsuki cloaks since she had none of her own.

She swiftly walked towards the kitchen. She had memorized the route from yesterday.

_I must look like quite a sight. This cloak is HUGE. It's like dragging on the floor. I look like a tiny clouded lump with silver hair._

At her end of the hallway she could see Kisame and Zetsu sitting at the Akatsuki's long dining table.

She strode in and turned to greet the members.

"Hello…" she murmured quietly before taking a seat between Sasori and Deidara.

"How'd you sleep?" Sasori asked.

"Fine, thanks." She replied.

"Well dig in un! You'll need the energy. Today you and I will go shopping! Un!" Deidara exclaimed from his seat next to her.

"Sure." Kasumi answered and turned to look at the food set out on the table.

Piling her plate with rice and salmon and some dango. She surveyed the room quietly. Kisame and Zetsu were having a chat about meat. Tobi was next to Deidara who was ignoring him with a passion.

Sasori was eating his food quietly as Hidan and Kakazu were bickering about jashin knows what.

Then her eyes came to rest on Itachi who was sitting at the end of the table by himself. He was staring out the window with a cold, calculating look on his face.

He turned his head to look at her with studying eyes.

"You will get your cloak in my room. Also your hat. Get gear and clothes with Deidara. Your training starts tomorrow." He said calmly before turning back to the window.

_He's in a solemn mood._

"Hai." She replied quietly.

"So you are the younger sibling of the Hatake's right?" Sasori asked her, curiousity sparking in his brown eyes.

"Hai, my older brother is Kakashi Hatake or otherwise known as The Copy Cat Ninja." She murmured, as she picked at her food.

"Your father was White Fang of Konoha no? And you are White Wolf of Konoha? The hair color must run in your family." The puppet master mused.

"Hai. It does."

"Why "White Wolf" though?"

"Well, my summon is a wolf, my hair is whitish silver. I also have a tattoo of a wolf on my leg. And other things are meant to be secret, Sasori." She said while looking at him warily.

Sasori gave her a questioning look before murmuring a quiet "Hai." Before looking back at his food.

Kasumi noticed that Itachi had tensed a bit at her statement.

_So he's been listening._

Itachi felt her eyes boring into his back and he stood up swiftly and snapped quietly,

"You better leave now Deidara, if you want to get everything done. Kasumi follow, you'll get your cloak. He will wait for you at the entrance."

Without another word he left and Kasumi followed close behind.

Once they had reached Itachi's room, Itachi headed straight for the closet and pulled out a very small black akatsuki cloak with red clouds along with a wide straw hat.

He threw them unceremoniously at the slightly stunned silver headed girl.

"The village where you will be going won't recognize these clothes." He said without explanation as to why.

"Hai." She murmured and slipped on the cloak.

It fit perfectly, like it was made for her. The cloak reached past her toes and brushed the ground. The collar came up to her nose, so now she had double layers of covering over her face.

Setting the hat on her head and tipping it over her eyes she murmured a quiet, "arigatou, Itachi-san"

He didn't answer as he did a quick handseal and disappeared.

Kasumi frowned in an irritated manner.

_Why is he always doing that? I was trying to be nice, Uchiha Teme._

Doing a quick handseal she said "Kage Shunshin no jutsu." And she disappeared into a cloud of shadows.

Kasumi reappeared in front of a very excited looking Deidara.

"Kasumi-san! Let's go! Shopping is fun un! I'll show you my favorite shops too un!" he squealed excitedly.

Kasumi deadpanned and in a very cold tone she said "This is why I wonder if you're really a guy."

Deidara glared at her and pouted.

"I'm a guy un!" he said in a very sulky manner, before turning and taking off into the trees.

Kasumi followed in suit and off they went towards a village not too far off.

She pushed chakra into her feet to run along side Deidara and she got lost in thought.

_I wonder what Konoha is like now? Are the villagers still mean? They were never mean to my brother he was a hero. _

_Ah. How is Nii-san doing I wonder. I wonder if he's sad that I left, or is he still happy because he's with Iruka chan? What about Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto? I wish I could tell Sasuke that I have found his brother and they are very alike in more ways than one._

Kasumi let out a heavy sigh, thinking about Konoha made her feel a twinge of pain. Pain was an emotion she felt, the only emotion she felt.

_Hm…I wonder who is more cold me or the Uchiha? There's something about him that makes me feel…different. The way he looks at things with such apathy, it makes me wonder if I;m like him. Un-human._

Kasumi was drawn out of her thoughts by a very high pitched squeal from Deidara.

"We're here un!"

She looked ahead to see small gates that led to a very cute little village. Ahead of them were the sentries and they stood up as she and Deidara approached.

Landing gracefully in front of them she tilted her hat over her eyes. She saw that Deidara had done the same.

"Who are you and What is your business here?" The tall guard with long black hair questioned.

"My name is Hakurou Yakiama and this is my friend Ryu Katsuhima, we are here for some simple shopping." Kasumi introduced quietly.

The man scrutinized her and Deidara with suspicious eyes. He found nothing to convict them of and let them pass with hesitation.

She strode through with Deidara close behind her.

"Okay so first we'll get you some more clothes!" Deidara cried and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her along.

Kasumi looked around, the village wasn't much different from Konoha. It was very busy with little children playing on the streets.

She noticed that the shops we're quite small but packed with many items.

All in all it was a very nice little village indeed.

Deidara roughly dragged her into a small little blue store in the corner of the street. Inside we're mounds of clothes. Shinobi clothes, peasant clothes, and fighting gear.

Kasumi wanted to keep the same look so she picked out two black kimonos that came up to the very tops of her thighs. She then bought white short shorts and a silver tank mask.

She also got out a silver kimono which she matched with black skin capris and a fishnet shirt.

To finish off her look she bought black shinobi sandals and many weapons pouches.

She had left her katana at the base since Deidara had insisted that she wouldn't need them and her weapons supply was very low.

After nearly an hour of picking out different accessories she went to find Deidara, whom was browsing through the men's section.

"I'm done Deidara, let's go pay." She said and walked towards the counter.

"Sure un!" and he pulled out a wad of yen and followed her.

After paying for her many items they stepped outside and looked around a bit.

"Anything else you would like Kasumi-san?" Deidara asked.

"Let's go get the taijutsu wrappings and then we can leave." She replied.

They found the wrappins in a small weapons shop just outside of the market and they both had bought mounds of it.

Once they had payed Deidara's stomach had rumbled quite obscenely which made Kasumi quirk and eyebrow at him.

Turning red from embaressment Deidara muttered "I'm hungry…"

"Let's go get something to eat and then we can go."

Taking her hand he pulled her towards a small little restaurant which sold onigiri and dangos.

Taking a seat in a booth in the far corner they quickly ordered and just stared at the restaurant for a bit.

"So Kasumi-san how do you like Akatsuki so far?" Deidara asked trying to build a conversation.

"Well, I don't like being away from Nii-san. I miss him I guess. Itachi has been really cold towards me, but all in all I suffer every minute of my life Akatsuki isn't so bad if you think about it." Kasumi admitted.

"Oh un. Well Itachi-san is always like that. It's okay me, sasori no danna, tobi-baka, and Kisame-san are nice to you!" he smiled.

"Yes I guess so." She murmured and looked down at the table.

"So," Deidara's face took on a semi evil, semi mischievous grin, " Do ya like anybody yet un?"

"No Deidara, I do not like people nor do I love. I cannot find happiness." Kasumi answered truthfully but in a dead tone.

"Oh un." He looked a bit disappointed.

"So do you like anyone Deidara?" she asked him in return.

"u-u-um…" the blond started to stammer and blush, "Ihaveacrushonsasorinodanna."

"What?"

"I have a crush on Sasori no danna." He whispered and blushed an even darker shade of red.

Kasumi stared at him for a minute then said, "I was right you're gay."

Deidara spluttered angrily and blushed an even darker red if that was possible.

"Well Sasori no danna likes you! I will never be good enough for him un!." The blond said sadly.

Kasumi's eyes widened the slightest bit then went back into a calm expression. She had been a bit surprised when the blond said that Sasori liked her. She didn't like him, she couldn't like him.

"It's okay Deidara, I'm sure he'll notice you." She smiled under her mask.

"Thanks un!" and the blond returned to his happy hyper state.

The food had finally arrived and they dug in.

Kasumi and Deidara had arrived at the hideout an hour later to be greeted by Sasori and Kisame.

"What did you get?" Kisame asked as he peeked into her bag.

Kasumi gave his gut a chakra infused punch and he fell to the floor groaning with pain.

"Clothes." She replied sharply and turned and left.

She pushed the door open to Itachi's room and found him sitting on the bed reading another scroll.

"I'm back." She said to no one in particular. He didn't even look up from his book. This made Kasumi feel…disappointed.

"You will start training with me tomorrow. Be up at 8 o clock sharp. Meet me at the training ground." He commanded then resumed reading.

Sighing Kasumi dragged her bags into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changed into Itachi's boxers and shirt because she hadn't washed her new clothes yet.

"Good night." She said as she lay down on the couch.

All she got in return was a silent "Hn." And the light turning off.

* * *

**Okay so I hope to update soon!**

**Hope you liked it please review!**

**Ja Ne! **

**Midniteluver**


	8. Training: Fight to the Death

**Hey you guys...I know that the past couple chapters have been boring but i just want to let you see how kasumi and itachi's relationship grows...**

**The next couple of chapters will be better and it'll have lots of drama!**

**Enjoy!**

Kasumi POV

The sun burned brightly in my eyes. I really didn't want to get up, I bet Nii-san wasn't even thinking about getting up at this ungodly hour.

The only reason I woke up was because of a certain black haired shinobi.

"Wake up. Training starts today." Itachi snapped and poked me with a cane he just so happened to find in his room

"Hai." I murmured and I got up swiftly to get into my fighting gear.

Heading straight for the bathroom I swiped my gear along with me.

I quickly changed into my black kimono and a white tank mask. I slipped my black katanas into the holsters on my back.

After loading up my supply of kunai and shuriken I headed outside to the Akatsuki's training grounds.

I wasn't really surprised to see that Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Kisame were patiently standing there acting as the so called "audience."

"So who am I fighting against?" I asked giving each of them a meaningful look.

"You will fight me." Came a soft voice from the trees.

Itachi slowly came into view, sharingans blazing.

_Ah. I will enjoy this fight. I still owe him a very painful defeat._

I gave a low humorless chuckle before drawing out my katanas and getting into my fighting stance.

Itachi just stood there looking at me as if I were scum. That just made me furious.

_I'll show him I'm a worthy opponent. Very few have fought me and lived._

I rushed at him and then I did a quick jutsu and disappeared.

Normal POV

Itachi looked unfazed as the girl who had been rushing at him disappeared.

_Where is she?_

A sudden gust of wind behind his head caused Itachi to duck and a black katana swiped of a couple strands of hair.

Itachi jumped back quickly and landed a couple feet away.

Kasumi glared at him and said, "I still owe you a very painful defeat, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." He replied.

Itachi suddenly rushed up to her and sent a powerful kick to her stomach which was quickly blocked by an arm.

A chakra infused punch was aimed for the raven's head which he dodged in return.

"Blade Dance, Hakurou style!" she yelled and her speed increased tremendously.

Itachi dodged many swiping blades as they came down on him. He barely managed to block a blade that came at his side.

The training grounds were swaying with the force of Kasumi's jutsu and the wind blew the audiences hair back in a very odd manner.

A blade flashed by Itachi's side and he moved to dodge but it was too late. Though he was fast, kasumi's katana barely just knicked his shoulder.

Kasumi pulled back and studied her blade closely. Seeing the single drop of blood on her black blade she looked up and smirked.

"First blood. Itachi-san."

Itachi glared harshly at her .

"katon gokakayuu no jutsu!" he hissed before sending a large flaming fireball at the kunoichi.

Kasumi jumped back to avoid the raging fireball but not before the very tips of her shoes got singed. She frowned down at them.

Itachi glared at her with his sharingans.

"First burn."

Kasumi tried to rush him again but this time using numbers to her advantage.

"kage bunshin no jutsu!"

5 Kasumi's appeared in the clearing and they all headed for the Uchiha.

Flashes of black and silver was all the bystanders could see as Kasumi swiped and rushed at the Uchiha.

Then suddenly it all stopped at a standstill. Smoke wafted into the air as Kasumi dispelled her clones.

In the middle of the clearing Kasumi was pushing a katana through Itachi's heart.

"Got you." She taunted.

"Not good enough." He whispered before bursting into dozens of crows.

Kasumi furrowed her silver brows together in a dark frown.

_Where is he? He's just playing with me._

"You know my blades are infused with a special kind of chakra. They're faster and slice the victims easily. Once you touch my black chakra I will find you. I know where you are.

She whipped around and sent a kunai flying into a tree behind her.

"very good." Itachi came out of the tree unharmed holding her kunai on his index finger.

Kasumi sighed heavily before running up to him and aiming a punch at his head. He retaliated with a blow to her gut which was blocked.

They were both good with what they do. It was almost impossible to see who would win.

As blows were exchanged rapidly and with precision, both of them weren't even breathing hard.

Lesser shinobi would be dead a long time ago.

Itachi sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken in Kasumi's direction. She blocked them all with a quick swipe from her katana.

"You aren't fighting to your full potention Itachi-san. It's starting to annoy me." She hissed as she blocked a well aimed kick.

"I don't need to."

"No, I can defeat you, I'm not fighting my full either. Are you scared Itachi-san?" she taunted

"No." he hissed and snapped out a hand to block a punch.

"You know Sasuke might give up hunting you. His pathetic older brother." She hissed knowing it would push him over the edge.

Itachi's eyes turning into its Mangekyou sharingan form was the only indication that he was furious.

Truth was, itachi was absolutely pissed at the kunoichi.

The crowd on the sidelines gasped as they anticipated his next move.

Catching her yellow gaze he murmured, "Tsukuyomi!"

Kasumi's world turned into a combination of black and red. She found herself pinned to a pole with kunai.

_What is this? Genjutsu? It must be. I haven't fought an Uchiha in such a long time. I forget._

Itachi appeared in front of her with a large sword in his hand.

"For the next 72 hours," he said in a deadly tone, "you will suffer unimaginable pain."

With that he pushed the sword deep into her chest.

Kasumi didn't make a sound. She didn't want Itachi to know how much pain she was in. But pain was something she was used to, but now her world was exploding with agony.

She could feel every slice, every plunge the sword made as it bit into her skin.

"60 hours, will you last?" he questioned.

"Of course. I am not weak." She hissed as he stabbed her again.

"So you say."

3 seconds later in the real world Sasori watched as Kasumi fell to the ground quietly gasping for breath.

Itachi was standing over her with a cold glare in his eyes.

She looked up, blood trickling from her mouth.

"You don't have what it takes to break me." She said and jumped back.

Kasumi felt her leg wobble a bit before she steadied her self.

Itachi caught her mistake and said, "You can hardly walk how will you defeat me?"

"I have a special jutsu. One not many people have experienced. Since I promised to fight to my full potential. I shall." She murmured.

Itachi was now interested and looked at her with a slight curiousity.

Kasumi closed her eyes and her hands weaved into a series of complex handseals.

"Kuroiakumu no jutsu!" she yelled and her eyes snapped open.

Deidara gasped from the side lines and Itachi's eyes widened.

_Black…Nightmare?_

A black evil chakra enveloped the kunoichi until nothing could be seen. Itachi held up his arms to block the wind. The chakra was giving off immense power.

"This is a jutsu only I can do, one of the Hatake's. You're sharingan cannot copy this. Now I will show you what real pain is." Kasumi's voice threatened from the black tornado.

Then everything went into a standstill. Kasumi standing in the middle of a black burned circle.

Itachi noticed that the jutsu had changed her appearance. Her black eyes glared at him. They had no pupil just plain black. Her hair had black streaks running through it and her tattoo became more prominent.

Kasumi blinked out of sight then appeared in front of a slightly stunned Itachi.

_Even with the Sharingan I could not trace her movements. How?_

Itachi knew he could not dodge the blow she was going to give him. Her hands were now claws and were enveloped in a black chakra.

She pushed her hand towards him, then it passed right through the Uchiha as if he were thin air.

Itachi's mind burst into pure agony. Pulling her arm out she watched as the Mighty Uchiha fell to the ground coughing.

"No matter how manytimes I touch you with this form you will not die. But you will experience pain everytime this chakra moves through your body." She hissed.

Itachi, now steadied himself and jumped back.

He was now panting heavily like Kasumi had been and he hacked up some blood. Frowning Itachi decided to end the fight.

At the same time Kasumi came rushing at him with her black chakra in a mini tornado.

"Kuroi Tornado!"

"Amaterasu!"

Black chakra collided with black fire. Itachi's eye was bleeding and Kasumi was pushing with all of her strength at the black fire which was burning only inches away from Itachi.

Then a white flash enveloped the entire training ground.

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi we're blown back by the force of the collision and small trees were ripped from their roots.

A massive cloud of dust covered the place where Itachi and Kasumi had been standing.

"Kasumi-chan! Are you okay?" Sasori yelled and made his way towards the dust.

As the cloud of dust disappeared they could now see that there was a huge crater in the ground and it was smoking from the abuse.

Kasumi was splayed under a tree and she was unconscious, bleeding from several places.

Itachi was blown into the bushes and he was also unconscious.

Sasori rushed to Kasumi's side and checked her throat for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a faint but steady beat.

Kisame had done the same with his Uchiha partner. They both picked up the two injured ones and they headed quickly for the infirmiry.

The same thing went through all of their minds.

_They're very powerful. Itachi and Kasumi are both so alike and different. Yet…they tie in a battle to the death._

Both of them, being the stubborn people that they are, had woken up the next day. Kasumi had woken up disoriented and the first thing she did was check her face to see if her mask was still on.

Itachi had woken up in a more quiet manner. He had taken the time to muse over what had happened.

_She is very strong. Very few can tie with me. Why? What is it that makes her so powerful?_

This question repeated itself inside his head over and over again.

Kasumi spared a glance at the Uchiha who was staring emptily at the ceiling above them.

She too had been thinking about the fight. She was more surprised and a bit disappointed in herself.

_Not many people have tied with me before. Nii-chan has only tied once and lost the others. He can hold up a fight against me. I have gotten rusty. Why does he has to be so strong? Why him?_

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"IS KASUMI-CHAN OKAY?"

The black haired boy yelled into Kasumi's ear. She turned and hissed at Tobi making him jump back.

The Uchiha was also glaring at the masked boy from where he was sitting.

"Please don't yell like that Tobi, and yes I'm fine." Kasumi sighed.

"Okay, Kasumi chan will be better soon right?" he asked.

"Yes Tobi."

"Good, because Leader-sama has decided that you two will work together along with kisame-san! And you will train everyday." He exclaimed happily before bouncing out of the room.

Kasumi's eyes widened in disbelief.

She had nearly lost against the Uchiha and Leader wants them to do it everyday?!?

Kasumi was sure that she'd die before then.

"Are you okay Itachi-san?" she asked and turned to look at the Uchiha.

"As if, I can't be killed by a weakling like you." He scoffed and kept a stoic face.

Kasumi fumed, "YOU were knocked unconscious by ME!"

"It was a simple fluke. You were knocked unconscious too." He said in that calm tone of his.

"Why you-" she started to say before a red headed puppet came in.

"Hello Kasumi-chan. Itachi-san." Sasori said.

"Hello Sasori-kun." She replied, out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi's frown oh so slightly.

Sasori had become her best friend in just two days. He was the nicest to her, and she could talk to him without him wondering if she was insane, because of her expressionless face.

"That was quite a fight you know? You are both quite a pair." He voiced.

"Heh. Right." She murmured and turned away.

"Um. Well get better okay?"

"Sure, thanks." She said and Sasori walked out the door.

* * *

**Likey? Sorry for my slow snailpace but it'll get better!**

**Ja Ne! **

**Midniteluver**


	9. Mission in Suna

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but here it is the next chapter! **

**At this point I'm going to rush things a bit to keep it exciting you know? So please don't be dissapointed if their relationship totally leaps :)**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV

So that was Kasumi's routine for next couple of weeks. Everyday she would wake up early in the morning, much to her dismay, and go to train with Itachi.

Many times both of them would wind up in the infirmary or seriously injured. Kasumi and Itachi never gave up and refused to state who was the weaker one. Never had any of them admitted defeat.

Although they fought each day, Kasumi's relationship with him and all the Akatsuki members hadn't changed much.

Sasori was still her number one best friend and Deidara was her shopping buddy. Kisame was a person she could always count on to amuse her but Tobi was just plain annoying. Hidan was one of her 'distant' friends since he loved to sacrifice things. Kasumi had decided to stay away from Kakazu in case tried to sell her, not that she couldn't defend herself.

As for Itachi, they still stay in the same room and they often ignored each other completely. Other times they would get into heated arguments that made all of the Akatsuki run for cover.

Kasumi always felt this weird feeling whenever she was talking to Itachi or even near him. It made her irritated. Sharing a room with the stoic Uchiha wasn't making the situation any better.

The silver haired kunoichi often thought about her nii-chan and her friends back in konoha. Honestly she missed them but life in the Akatsuki wasn't bad either. After all she never really felt completely loyal to either side.

Kasumi POV

I had woken up with the sun shining in my face and I had looked around and saw that the Uchiha was gone.

Then I had dragged myself into the kitchen to get some breakfast which I was currently eating.

"Nice sleep? Kasumi-chan?" Sasori asked.

This was a common routine and Sasori and I. He was one of my closest 'friends'. He was nice to me and always asked how I was. It was kind of sweet but, me being the unfeeling kunoichi I was didn't really care about it.

Often when this happened I would notice the Uchiha glaring darkly at the puppet master. It was kind of odd really.

"Yes it was okay. How about you?" I asked and suppressed a yawn.

"Fine. So what do you think about the Akatsuki now? You've been here for quite a while now you know."

"Well, I guess its better. I can be myself here. No need to hide my true self I guess." I answered quietly.

"Oh." Was his reply.

"KASUMI-CHAAAAN!" a rowdy voice shrieked from down the hall.

I flinched internally and turned to face the music.

A very excited looking Tobi came sprinting down the hallways and skidded to a stop in the kitchen almost running into a glaring Uchiha.

"Kasumi chan!!!!" Tobi screamed again, this time in my ear.

Irritated, I turned around and punched him right in the mask and sent him flying across the room.

"What did I tell you about yelling. Tobi." I hissed and glared at the masked boy who was currently rubbing his head and getting up.

"Sorry Kasumi-chan. But Leader sama wants you, Itachi, and Kisame to report to his office…I think its about a mission!" he squealed.

"Oh."

"Isn't it exciting Kasumi-chan? Your first mission!" he shrieked again.

"No," I answered stoicly, "Not really."

"That's Kasumi-san for you." Deidara laughed and I threw him a glare.

"let's go." Itachi ordered and was already sweeping out of the room.

"Hai." Kisame and I replied as I hopped out of my chair and started running to catch up with the two tall men.

"Bye Kasumi-chan!" Sasori called and I ignored him.

Itachi pushed open the door to Leader's room and we stepped in quietly. We bowed politely before addressing him.

"You summoned us Leader-sama?" asked Itachi.

He was our so called spokesperson. Weird for someone who doesn't say much except 'hn'.

"Yes. I'm assigning you a mission. I want you three to go to the hidden sand village to assassinate a rich business man there. He's been working under the influence of Orochimaru and we want him eliminated got it?"

"Hai." We all replied.

"You will be going undercover as a family who is visiting Suna. Okay? Now go. You have a two days to complete this mission. It shouldn't be that hard." He ordered then dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

Bowing, we rushed out the door and into our rooms.

As I strode into the room I started packing quickly. I threw my belonging into a ninja pack and I saw that Itachi was doing the same.

"We will work out the details along the way." Itachi ordered.

"Hai." I said, as I grabbed my katana and weapons pouch. I strapped them onto my legs and slid my katana onto my back holsters.

I saw itachi slide on his Akatsuki cloak.

"Shouldn't we wear normal clothing?" I asked.

"We will, when we get to the main gate." Was his emotionless reply.

"Okay."

With that I slipped on my own black cloak and we headed down the hall and out of the hideout where we met Kisame.

And we took off into the trees. We had two days before Leader would get angry and possibly kill us.

We had been running for hours non-stop. I had to work a little harder than the others because they had bigger strides.

_Sometimes being short sucks._

Itachi was leading our small group with me in the middle and Kisame in the back. We were moving at a very fast pace. One that most shinobi couldn't match.

The sun was now gone and the night consumed us. I looked up into the full moon.

_It's like that night. The night Tou-san died. No, I musn't think of that. It was the past…_

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Itachi came to a stop and quietly ordered.

"We will rest here for the night and work out our plans. We will reach the maingates tomorrow."

"Yeah! Finally I was almost getting tired! Haha." Kisame bellowed, he always kept a very light air to things unlike Itachi and I.

With that we all jumped down and landed silently in a small clearing.

"Kisame go gather wood. Kasumi, sit. I will go find food." Itachi said and disappeared into the dark.

"Aww no fair. Kasumi you always get the easy way out." Kisame complained loudly.

I cringed inwardly and glared at the big shark man.

"It's not like I asked for it. You guys are so sexist. I can do everything you can maybe even better." I hissed menacingly.

"Alright. Miss grumpy. I swear I don't get why I get grouches for partners." He sighed and disappeared too.

"Watch it or I'll turn you into shark fin soup." I spoke in my dead tone.

Knowing that he wouldn't answer me I turned around and tried to make myself comfortable. I did that by walking over to a large tree with many branches hanging low.

Pumping chakra to my feet I jumped up and landed on a high branch. I lay in between the crook off the trunk and the branch. I took off my cloak and used it as a pillow.

I just lay there for a while staring into space and waited for Itachi or Kisame to return.

_I wonder what Nii-chan is thinking of right now. Does he think of me? What about everybody else?_

_If anyone found out what really happened that night would they all hate me like the villagers do?_

_I promised that I would get stronger so no one I loved would die again but can I do that? Or is it just some sick dream that I'm just hopeless to achieve?_

_Why is my life so complicated? Kami-sama, will I ever find happiness? Do I need happiness? If I've survived this long I guess not._

Shuffling below in the clearing caused me to look down from my perch in the tree. I saw that both Itachi and Kisame had returned.

Hopping down and landing in the clearing I surprised Kisame while Itachi looked at me with a nonchalant gaze.

"I found my bed." Was all I replied before snatching the wood from Kisame and started to set up a fire.

"Heh lucky you can fit up there neh?" Kisame chuckled and plopped himself down on the base of a tree opposite of mine.

"yeah." I whispered and continued to work on the fire.

After setting it up I did a quick fire jutsu to light it and soon I had a mini bonfire.

I saw that Itachi was holding a couple of good sized fish. Already gutted and ready for grilling.

"That's good." I approved unemotionally.

"Hn." Was all I got.

I put the fish on a stick and set if over the fire. I walked over to my tree and sat down at the base and curled up into a small ball.

Itachi had made himself comfortable on the tree next to mine. He was glaring at the fire and the fish roasting in it.

"Why are you so small Kasumi-san?" Kisame asked, trying to tease me again.

"Ugh. Because I am. My nii-chan is tall though, I am the odd one. Why are you so huge Kisame?" I shot back at him.

"Haha. You got me there." He chuckled.

"Itachi…you said we would discuss plans now?" I asked and turned to look at the glaring Uchiha.

He turned his burning gaze to me and I returned it. There was a silence for several minutes before he answered.

"You will pose as the wife, I the husband, Kisame my brother." He said.

"Eh? Why am I the wife. Why can't I be the daughter to a gay couple?" I asked, trying to rile him up.

This comment earned me a menacing glare and a protesting shout from Kisame.

"Okay okay. I get it. Fine." I relented.

After eating the fish I hopped back into my tree and I watched Itachi and Kisame settle near the fire.

I curled up into a fetal position and fell asleep.

Normal POV

That night, Kasumi was up in the tree unconsciously trembling.

Itachi had silently gone up into the tree and stared at the kunoichi for a while. He reached his hand out as if to touch her but pulled back.

Taking off his cloak he covered her in it and stopped her shivering.

Hopping back down the Uchiha lay down and fell into an alert sleep.

Kasumi woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the sky. She looked up to see that the sun had just started to rise.

Glancing below her, she noticed that Itachi and Kisame were already awake and were currently discussing something quietly.

Deciding to see what was going on she jumped down silently from her position in the tree and walked over to the two whispering ninjas.

"Good Morning Kasumi-san!" Kisame said, polite as always…yeah right.

"Morning." She murmured and sat down a couple feet away from Itachi.

"As I said we will be reaching the gates soon. Once we reach there put on a henge then we will find a place to stay later." Itachi commanded and gave each of them a measuring glare.

"Hai." They both answered.

"Let's go." Kasumi said, taking lead now.

"Hai." Kisame murmured and he took off.

Kasumi followed close behind and Itachi brought up the rear.

Kasumi slowly watched the trees passing by turn into small shrubs. Soon there was nothing but sand.

_Suna does go by its name…sand. Lots of it._

Now the three of them were walking with squinted eyes. Luckily their hats were covering their faces from the biting grains of sand flying in every direction.

Kasumi being the short one had the most cover while Kisame took the wind to his tall figure.

They trekked on for a bit until Kisame spotted the main gates in the distance.

He voiced this and they all stopped.

Performing a simple hand sign Kasumi transformed into a woman with long black hair. She was taller than she was, it's not like she can get any shorter. She was wearing normal clothes and a traveling pack.

Kisame on the other hand donned the disguise of a tall man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He too had on villager clothes and a pack of his own. His sword was now gone.

Out of the corner of her eye Kasumi noticed that Itachi had turned into a man in his late twenties. With deep raven hair that was spiked at the top of his head. He also kept the villager look and pack.

"Okay we're set. I will speak, no one else." Itachi hissed and took off this time taking lead as usual.

Kisame followed behind Kasumi muttering about 'grumpy ravens'.

They arrived at the main gates in record time and as expected they were stopped by Suna guards.

"Who are you and state your purpose here." A handsome blonde man ordered as Itachi, kasumi, and kisame came to a stop in front of them.

"I am Kiwirami Taka, this is my wife Kiwirami Hikaru, and my brother Kiwirami Taki." Itachi lied smoothly while gesturing towards each of them.

Kasumi kept her head down and glared at the floor. She looked up because she sensed the guard's prying eyes. She stared back hard.

"We are here for vacation." Itachi continued and went to stand in front of Kasumi blocking the guard's view.

The guard grunted before ushering them in.

"That was easy." Kisame snorted.

"Hai." Kasumi answered.

She looked around to see that Suna was very…prosperous. She knew that she had to be careful because Gaara was now Kazekage and he might recognize her if she let down her henge.

Turning to the right she noticed a bunch of genin doing target practice. She looked at them with sad eyes.

_I never had a childhood. I never got to play with other kids or train like they did. It was just kill after kill._

Coming to a stop at a nice little hotel Itachi asked for one room since they did not have much money for the trip.

The clerk eyed them skeptically noticing that there were two large men and one small woman.

Handing Itachi the key they all swept up the stairs and into their room.

"I call the bed near the door!" Kisame yelled and went over to claim his bed like the big fish baby he was.

Kasumi snorted with mild amusement and went over to sit on the couch.

"That means I have to sleep on the couch since Itachi hates the couch. You should learn how to treat women better." She hissed and glared at the two relaxing on their beds.

"Heh, yeah right." Kisame said happily.

Glaring at them she canceled her henge and was now back to her masked self. Both Kisame and Itachi followed suit.

"I'm going out for a walk. No one will notice me, I'm a shadow. I'll be back at sundown. Then we will go assassinate the guy." Kasumi murmured and headed for the door.

_Heh, nobody will notice me my ass. Maybe Gaara will notice or Temari or Kankuro. Oh well I'll take my chances anyways. I was never noticed anyways._

"Kay! Don't be late wouldn't want you to miss out on the killing." Kisame replied.

"Hn." Itachi said, reading a scroll on his bed.

Once outside Kasumi made her way down to the market. She had her katana hidden in her kimono, not wanting to raise a racket.

She just kept on walking down the street gazing at the sky. It was something that her and her brother had always done.

They would fall into a dozing state as they keep on walking. Usually they wouldn't notice anything it was habit they had both acquired during hard times.

_I wonder if anyone has changed…I wasn't in the Akatsuki long though._

_There will come a time where I will meet up with other ninja and I will be seen. What will I do? It's so confusing._

_Oh look a weapons shop. I should visit that later._

_I wonder what our target looks like. Not that it really matters. Anyone who works under Orochimaru is scum._

_Hm…is Nii-chan okay? I wonder. _

_Kuso! I'm always wondering this and that I never have time for these meddlesome things. It shouldn't matter to me._

_I remember what Gaara used to say. You have to have a purpose in life. What is my purpose? It was lost since THAT day. I have no purpose…yet._

Kasumi was quietly strolling down the streets and while caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice Baki, Temari, Kankuro, AND Gaara walking down the streets in her general direction.

"Temari we're here cause you can't cook!" Kankuro snickered while dodging a massive hit from his older sister.

"Stop arguing. You are making a fool of yourselves." Gaara rasped.

That was when Kasumi finally noticed their presence.

_Crap. What to do…well I'm not called Kakashi's sister for no reason._

Ducking her head she went to walk inconspicuously in the shadows of a nearby restaurant.

Though Gaara, being Kazekage he was sharp. Very sharp.

Kasumi didn't look up as she felt his glare bore into her back.

_Henging won't help me now. My observing skills are useless when I fall into that state of day dreaming._

When she noticed that his glare didn't waver a bit she glance up through her eyelashes.

Sure enough Gaara's sea foam eyes were looking right at her. he had stopped in the middle of the street and his mouth formed one word.

"Kasumi." He said loud enough for her to hear.

Temari, Baki, and Kankuro all turned to look at her.

_Itachi will give me hell for this. Oh well. Not like I care what he thinks._

Kasumi being her unemotional self walked forward to meet them.

"K-k-kasumi?" Kankuro stuttered mouth agape.

Temari and Baki looked equally baffled.

"Gaara." Kasumi stated and stared into the sea foam eyes.

"They said that you abandoned the village." Temari hissed quietly.

"Hn." Kasumi said, she was unwilling to tell them anything.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"I can't say." Kasumi replied from behind her mask.

"You're not wearing your hitai-ate anymore." He stated.

Kasumi had taken off the thing a long time ago. She was unwilling to mark it but unwilling to wear it at the same time.

"Hai." She murmured and gave them all an icy stare.

"You have never seen me here got it?" she said and glared.

"W-" gaara started to say but Kasumi was already gone.

Kasumi POV

After my meeting with Gaara I appeared in Itachi's room at exactly sundown. They hadn't moved at all.

I decided not to tell them of my little meet up with the Kazekage and his siblings.

"Get ready." Itachi commanded and rose gracefully from the bed.

Kisame went to get his Samehada and slid on his Akatsuki cloak. Kasumi put her cloak on and strapped her black katana to the back.

Itachi had nothing but his cloak and his sharingans were activated and shining brightly in the dark.

Itachi gave them a sharp nod and they nodded in return with that they took off into the night.

* * *

**So did you like it? Okay things will be ALOT rushed once we get to the next couple chapters!**

**Review Please!**

**Midniteluver**


	10. Nightmares For You

Okay here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. Like I said the story is gonna be a bit rushed just to get things going a bit faster. Itachi is kinda OOC but I still hope that it's good!

* * *

Kasumi POV

"The surroundings are clear." I could hear Kisame whisper through the headphones that we had on.

Currently I was hiding on the roof looking over the building. It was easy enough to get there because there was no security. That was the suspicious thing, the guy was rich and had a bounty for his head so where were the guards?

"Roof is clear." I whispered in return.

"Back of building is clear." Itachi answered in return.

"Move in." he commanded.

With that I pushed chakra to my feet and leaped over to a nearby ledge. Kisame landed silently next to me with Itachi behind him.

"We get in, kill the guy, get out. No delays got it?" Itachi hissed quietly.

"Hai." Kisame and I whispered.

_It's too quiet. I have a bad feeling about this._

We all did a quick teleportation jutsu and managed to get inside the building without difficulty. I was now standing in the shadows of a long corridor.

_There was no jutsu barrier either. Strange._

I could tell that Itachi had the same suspicion because of the way his eyes glinted dangerously.

Giving both of us a curt nod the raven took off with me close behind. Kisame was acting as the "watch dog."

I rushed down the corridor as fast as my feet could take me. Silently, of course, I was the master of stealth you know.

The guy was rich that's for sure. He had all kinds of expensive paintings and sculptures. A typical rich guy.

Itachi held out a hand and came to an abrupt stop in front of a huge chamber door.

I skidded silently to a stop and went to stand behind him.

_So this is the guy's bedroom. Nice._

Slipping in silently Itachi and I made our way over the man's bed. I could see his sleeping form beneath the blankets.

I could barely make out brown hair sticking up from the pillow.

I looked at Itachi and caught his gaze.

_This is too easy._

He nodded in agreement. Soon everything was in chaos.

An alarm went off and I ducked quickly as kunai went whizzing by my head.

_So there was a jutsu barrier but a silent one. This guy is good._

I joined Itachi in deflecting off the storm of kunai and we did a quick shunshin in sync.

_Get in. Kill. Get out._

We both ended up on either side of the target's bed, he was now up and looking quite disoriented.

I whipped out my katana to finish him off quickly with a blow to the throat but my katana was knocked out of my hand with a brute force.

I turned around, a bit stunned but I kept a bored look on my face, Itachi too turned to face our opponent.

"Kitsuma Ryuu. Dragon Killer. So you are his guard." Itachi stated stoicly.

"Yeah, Uchiha Itachi." He sneered and cut a sharp look at me.

"Who's this silver haired beauty with you?"

I never liked being well known, I liked it that way.

"None of your business." I hissed coldly.

Seeing the cold resolve in his eyes I quickly got into a fighting stance. But was stopped by Itachi.

"No, you take care of our target. I will deal with the Dragon." He ordered, giving me a look that meant no argument.

I gave him a cold glare before turning towards the now frightened looking target.

"You will die. Today." I hissed at him.

From behind me I could hear Itachi and the Dragon killer fighting harshly. The clang of kunai and sword sounded throughout the chamber.

"Why? Why do you want to kill me?" He asked.

"You deserve it." I answered and glared at him.

"Who are you?"

Knowing that he was going to die any minute I answered him.

"Kasumi Hatake, White Wolf of the Leaf and the last face you'll ever see."

With a quick flick of my wrist I used my katana to severe his jugular and he fell back onto the bed blood pooling quickly around him.

I turned just in time to see Itachi stab the Dragon Killer and discard his body.

"Let's go." I said and ran out of the room.

That was when I noticed that I was running alone.

_Where's Itachi?_

I hurried back and what I saw made my heart skip a beat like it never had before.

Itachi Uchiha was on the ground, with a pool of blood slowly pooling around his form.

"Itachi!" I screamed for the first time in my life.

I don't know what was going on. I just did what my body demanded.

_No No No! Not Itachi! Hang in there. Please._

I ran over to his body and checked for a pulse and felt a weak pulse. He was pale and his eyes were barely open.

"Ka-" he tried to say something before his eyes slid shut.

"No Itachi! ITACHI! Don't you dare die now you prodigy Uchiha!" I yelled at him as I picked him up.

I was running on pure adrenaline. For my tiny height I was strong. I could carry my brother easily so Itachi was no problem.

I could see Kisame's surprised face as I came sprinting down the corridor with Itachi in my arms.

"Kisame! Hideout we have to get there NOW!" I screamed, I was panicked.

"Got it." He picked Itachi out of my arms and streaked out the window with me close behind.

I spared a glance at the body in Kisame's arms. He didn't look good at all. Why? Why did he have to get hurt. Why was I feeling this way?

_I am so confused but please Itachi, please be okay._

We had reached the hide out in record time. It had taken us a day to get to Suna but a couple hours to get back. This was because we were running on sheer panic.

I saw Deidara and Sasori waiting for us at the entrance. Sasori frowned at the panicked look on my face.

"Medic NOW!" I screamed and I saw Deidara run inside to get Zetsu.

As we reached them Sasori tried to talk.

"What ha-" he asked but I cut him off.

"I'll tell you later." I answered brusquely and ordered Kisame to set Itachi down on the stretcher Deidara had brought out.

Zetsu came rushing in and picked Itachi up and swept into the hideout with me at his heels.

The rest of the Akatsuki followed close behind.

Hours later, I was so tired. My back was sore from sitting in the chair for so long and the Akatsuki we're passed out on the floor next to me.

Sasori sat next to me and kept my nerves down. He would touch my hand to calm me down but this made me more anxious. I hated touch, I would jerk my hand away, I didn't notice the hurt look in his eyes.

_Are you okay? Itachi?_

The scene had replayed in my mind again and again. I was the one to go in with Itachi, he was my responsibilities and I his.

_The sight of him on the floor and all the blood. Why did I panic? I never felt this way before? I usually feel only pain why do I feel concern and panic? Why why why?_

_I'm so confused. What should I do? Why Itachi?_

_How come I was so worried about Itachi? What made him special? Why does it always happen with him?_

_This new feeling I have. It's weird. I feel warm inside but I've never felt it before but its familiar. _

_Like it was there…a long time ago._

**Flash back.**

**A young Kasumi was getting ready for bed, she had academy tomorrow. She jumped into bed as she heard her Tou-san come down the hallway.**

**Sure enough Sakumo came in to see his daughter looking at him expectantly. He chuckled.**

"**Yes Kasumi-chan I'll tuck you in."**

**Kasumi gave a delighted squeal and snuggled deeper into the covers.**

**Sakumo came over and sat on the edge of her bed. Using his hand he tucked her in real tight, the way she liked it.**

**It was a routine for father and daughter, it was their special time.**

"**Good night Kasumi Chan…I love you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.**

**Kasumi giggled and closed her eyes and whispered. "I love you too."**

**End of Flash back.**

I gave a jerk from my position in the chair that caused Sasori to frown. My eyebrows rose high on my head and behind my mask my mouth was agape.

_Love? No it can't be. I can't love, not after what happened. Then. What is it? But it's the same._

_How did I not notice this before? Could I have actually fallen in love with Itachi? Is that why all those times…_

_!!!! When I first met him I was intrigued like I never was before. He got me irritated when nobody else could. He made me angry. He made me furious. He made me…feel._

_So I, Kasumi Hatake, the unfeeling kunoichi, loves Itachi Uchiha?_

_Why do bad things always happen to me? Why Itachi? He'll never love me back. A kunoichi from the leaf and a Hatake at that._

_What am I going to do?_

Kasumi was jolted out of her thoughts when Zetsu came in.

She jumped to her feet and looked expectantly at the plant man.

"He'll be fine. He should wake up tomorrow." He said and gave a heavy sigh.

"Arigatou. Zetsu-san." I whispered and rushed inside.

I felt relieved. Itachi was no longer a sickly pale but his normal pale color. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

I reached out a hand and touched his hand softly.

"Itachi…why did I fall in love with you?" I whispered.

I turned when I heard a stampede push through the door way.

One by one the Akatsuki came rushing in to take a look at their strongest member.

"So he didn't die." Hidan stated and I gave him a cold glare.

"Shut up." Sasori said and I glanced at him gratefully.

"Now that you've had the short visit get out! Itachi needs rest and with all you bakas he can't get it." Zetsu ordered.

I sat in the chair until every one of them had marched through the door and into their rooms.

"I'll stay with him." I murmured.

Zetsu gave me a curious look before nodding and walking away.

"Wake up soon ne? Itachi?" I smirked.

Laying my head down on the arm rest I fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke up the next morning when I felt a dark penetrating gaze boring into the top of my head.

As I was not a morning person I lifted my head up sleepily to glare at the person currently in the hospital bed.

"You're up." I stated.

"Hn."

I tried to keep my face as stoic as possible. I didn't want him to know of the revelation I had last night, not yet.

"You took quite an injury."

He gave me a darker glare. "Hn."

Sighing I gave up having a conversation and I continued to look out the window instead. Outside the sun was already high in the sky and I could see birds flying in the distance.

_What am I going to do? It can't be possible for me to love someone. Oh When did this happen?!? It's only been a couple weeks._

_It's just something that connects me to him. His pain and my pain. The way we don't feel happiness. _

_Why does it have to be him? Why Kami-sama? Oh. What will nii-chan think? He said that I would one day find love but I don't think he would approve of this._

_Could Itachi love me back?_

I blinked startled at the loose thought.

_How can I think of that when I'm supposed to be thinking about more important things. Like, finding a purpose in life or dwelling in the pain of father's suicide._

I quietly berated myself for the stupid thought that ran in my head but it wouldn't go away. It echoed in my head, torturing me.

"You…stayed."

Itachi's guarded voice made me look up at him swiftly.

I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Stayed…with…me?" he asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Well that was a question yet to be answered myself. I didn't know why. I just did.

_Because I might be in love with you._

"I don't know." I lied.

"Thank you."

That part startled and shocked me. I stared at him hard and his eyes showed me nothing but calm black.

"You're welcome." I retorted in an odd way.

"Get better." I said and threw a calm look over my shoulder.

I saw him give a sharp nod before I left the room.

"Whoa Kasumi-san, you look tired." Kisame exclaimed as I walked into the living room.

I sat myself on a small couch next to Sasori.

"Hai." I replied curtly.

"You stayed up for Itachi?" Sasori questioned, his eyes were wary.

"I guess."

"You should get some sleep." Sasori replied in a softer tone.

I gave him a grateful glance.

"Hai. I will."

"Arigatou…Sasori-kun." I said quietly before getting up.

"For what?" he asked but his question fell on deaf ears for I was already out in the corridors.

Itachi eventually got better. He actually made quite a speedy recovery, he was up and training in just a couple of days.

I spent more time with him after that. I don't know why. The feeling in my stomach gets stronger and stronger.

I feel my stoic self and the walls around my soul loosen. It scared me to an extent.

Itachi's room was still my room because I had found out that Tobi had messed up my supposed room while trying to decorate.

I didn't mind really because Itachi's couch was now quite comfortable.

We resumed training and it went as usual. The Akatsuki was quite boring nowadays. Leade-sama had no missions to give us.

Occassionally I went shopping with Deidara, much to my dislike. He would confess to me about Sasori and I found that it was quite…cute.

Deidara looked so happy while talking about Sasori, I just knew that they would be getting together soon but it wasn't confirmed yet if Sasori was gay or straight.

As usual Sasori and I often got together to have short quiet chats. We talked about small things, Sasori doing most of the talking while I nodded and dozed.

Now I was sitting on Itachi's couch in my pajamas. Itachi was somewhere in the Akatsuki hideout, probably training.

I had a long day today. Itachi and Kisame had me going on training for hours. I managed to defeat Kisama AND tie with Itachi in our spars. So I was tired…even a little.

I made myself comfortable, pulling the soft wool blanket tightly over my shoulders. I swept my silver hair up above my head and I fell asleep.

Later that night….

"_Huff huff huff." I was panting hard and I was in…my house._

_There was a storm outside and I could see the dark formidable doors in fornt of me. My small legs carried me slowly towards the door and small hands slowly turned the knob._

"_Don't come in." said a sharp voice._

_I ignored the request and I ran inside because I knew that it was Father's voice._

"_Tou-san!" I cried happily as I jumped towards him._

_Pain exploded in my stomach as my father swept me back. _

_Tears leaked through my eyes…he never hit me…ever._

"_Tou-san? What are you doing?" I cried._

_The silver blade came arcing down and hit his body._

_My father's figure fell to the ground with a large thud. _

_Then everything seemed to rewind. This time father was not holding a blade but he was sitting in the shadows. I was myself currently._

"_Tou-san?" I asked in the same older yet childish voice._

"_You did this to me! You couldn't stop me! How could you? Kasumi!!!" my father yelled and his furious black eyes shone in the darkness._

_I took a step back. Pain wracked through my body as my brain processed what he said. It was always true. I always knew that it was my fault but to hear it…out loud._

"_I-i-I'm sorry!" I whispered as tears threatened to fall but they didn't._

"_I died for you." A voice said._

_My head snapped up because it wasn't my father's voice but instead I saw…Itachi._

_Itachi was glaring at me with pure hate and blood dripping down his face._

I lunged up in a silent scream. I was shaking uncontrollably and the horrid feeling in my stomach didn't go away.

I pressed my hands to my face and curled up. The image, of Itachi burned into my mind. I jerked violently when a hand touched my shoulder.

_No..no..no…not my fault. Not my fault. _

I chanted but I knew it was not use, it WAS my fault.

I looked up to see the owner of the hand. It was Itachi. I gave a small whimper, I haven't whimpered for so long. I taught myself never to show emotion not matter what. No crying, no sign of pain.

I could tell that Itachi was slightly shocked as he heard the faintest whimper escape my mouth.

I closed my eyes and waited for the bashing to begin.

_You're weak. You couldn't' save me._

_You're weak. You couldn't save me._

My eyes opened in shock as I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and Itachi's weight on the couch.

"Shhh. It's okay. Stop shaking." Itachi tried to…comfort me. Even though he was being quite brusque.

Itachi Uchiha…was trying to comfort me? Why did it feel so …right? I shoudlnt' be showing this weakness. I vowed.

But I couldn't help it as I melted into the Uchiha's embrace. His warm hands rubbed my arms up and down.

"It was just a dream." He whispered into my hair.

_Just a dream._

"No, Itachi, It hurt. It hurt so bad." I whispered up at him regaining my cold composure.

He started to let go but I latched on to him.

"Please don't let me go. Stay. Just tonight." I whispered fiercly.

"Okay."

Then he scooped me up and placed me on the bed. He brought the covers over us and pulled me close.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest.

_Itachi Uchiha is holding me like he cares. Why does he care? This isn't possible. Why does it hurt so much. This pain? Just because of a dream…about Itachi._

My pain and my questions disappeared as darkness consumed me. The last thing I felt was Itachi's arms holding me tighter.

* * *

So did ya like it? Was he too OOC? WAs it too rushed? Please Review!

Midniteluver


	11. The Pain I Feel

**Okay so now things are really rushed! I hope you still like it tho!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Kasumi POV

Oddly, I woke up feeling more comfortable than I have ever felt since I was here in the Akatsuki. I looked around blearily and to my surprise I was in a bed.

_Oh! I'm in ITACHI'S bed? How'd I ge-?_

I bolted upright as last night's previous events rushed back into my muddled brain. Slamming my hands against my forehead I groaned inwardly.

_How could you? Show weakness like that? You promised never again. But that dream…_

I shuddered slightly as I remembered last nights horrifying ordeal.

_Shhh…it's okay._

I frowned slightly. Was that itachi? When did he ever care? Why did he do that? Help someone like me?

_Itachi…itachi. Itachi helped me. Itachi cared. I fell in love with…Itachi? Does he know? No, he doesn't. But is it possible? How can I even think that. Itachi doesn't need someone like me._

_Weak._

_My heart is gone…isn't it? Why does he make me feel this way? I used to block out all those feelings. Why did they have to come back?_

I sat there, staring blankly out into space from my position in the bed. I heard a small sound to my left. I whipped around to see none other than Itachi staring at me from the desk.

I studied him carefully. He didn't change at all. His eyes were still guarded and his face betrayed no emotion.

"Why?"

My question although very short needed a long answer.

"Hn."

I glared coldly at the Uchiha.

"What do you mean hn? Did you think I would FORGET?" I hissed.

"No." he answered just as coldly.

"Then why?"

The raven didn't answer instead he turned towards the door and disappeared into the hallway.

I seethed.

_Why that! He was comforting me last night why the change? It hurts. Kuso!_

I cursed myself silently for being weak.

_I'll show you who's weak. I'm not. I'm a shinobi of no emotions. I have nothing to loose. Absolutely nothing._

After giving myself a good mental scolding I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I had gotten used to that. Much to my surprise.

I quickly slipped on my Akatsuki cloak and I stepped out into the hallway.

Making my way to the kitchen all I could think about was a certain black haired shinobi. No matter how hard I tried to push those thoughts away they kept coming back and taunting me.

_You love him._

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do._

_I said No! I don't have that feeling._

_So what is that you feel every time you're near him?_

_I-i-I don't know. But it's not love!_

_You're in denial._

I chewed on my masked lips as I came around the corner. I could see Deidara throwing bombs at Tobi and Sasori sitting calmly on the kitchen table.

As I came in, Sasori looked up at me with his pretty brown eyes. Deidara and Tobi also stopped their argument.

"Hello Kasumi-chan." Sasori said.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Sasori-kun."

He cocked his head slightly to the side with a question in his eyes. I knew that I acted a bit different. Possibly more depressed looking.

"KASUMI-CHAAAAN! YOU LOOK TIRED!" Tobi screamed as he came bounding over to me.

"Yes Tobi." I replied curtly.

"What's wrong Kasumi-chan un?" Deidara asked and came to take the seat next to me.

"It's nothing." I whispered and glared at them to let them know not to pursue the subject.

As usual Deidara and Tobi immediately shut up but I saw them sneak concerned glances…well I saw Deidara anyways.

But Sasori being one of my "close" friends, he knew I wouldn't kill him.

_Damn._

"What is really wrong?" Sasori asked, he reached out lightly as if to touch the spot under my eye.

His hand halted when he saw my eyes flinch ever so slightly. I couldn't' take it right now. Someone touching me. Itachi had touched me last night, I don't think I can bear it if someone else touches me while I know that Itachi had been so gentle.

This time concern was shining brightly in the puppet's eyes.

"I said it was nothing. Sasori-kun." I murmured and stared at him hard.

"I know it's nothing. You have bags under your eyes. And you're more guarded." He answered.

I sighed.

_Kuso…Sasori notices small changes._

"I just had trouble sleeping."

"I don't think that's all."

I was starting to get irritated and a bit angry at his relentlessness.

_Why can't you just let it go? For my sake._

"Did something happen?"

This time I noticed that all three males were staring at me intently. Expecting an answer.

"Itachi…" was all I said.

I sensed their shock and as well as their anger. The killing intent radiated off Sasori like waves.

"What did the Uchiha-teme do un?" Deidara asked brusquely.

"Hn." Itachi's monosyllables are rubbing off on me.

"Yeah…Kasumi-chan. We'll take care of the scary Uchiha for you!" Tobi piped up.

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You." Sasori bit out, he was growling under his breath.

"Nothing!" I replied, exasperated with the interrogation.

What happened next shocked me.

Sasori forcefully grasped my wrist and dragged me out of the room. I struggle feebly but I didn't put force into it.

_Itachi…why? Why do I feel this way? I'm confused, so very confused._

I barely noticed as Sasori none too gently pushed me against the wall and he trapped my small frame with his own tall frame.

"What happened?" He asked again, this time his eyes were hard and unyielding.

I glared at him coldly. I didn't like being cornered.

_I love Itachi…but it is so wrong. Wrong in many ways._

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." I muttered angrily.

"It's not nothing. I know you." He growled.

_So wrong. So wrong. I shouldn't' be able to love._

"Why do you care?" I spat, my patience finally gone and I glared up menacingly at the red head.

"Because I love you." He replied and he bent down and pressed his lips to mine through the mask.

_Fate is so cruel._

Sasori was kissing me? His lips we're smooth and very soft. It was supposed to feel nice, but I felt empty. Knowing that it was my friend kissing me made bile rise in my stomach. It felt so wrong.

_So wrong…I shouldn't…._

I pulled myself away and looked at the dazed puppet.

He watched me with wary and confused eyes. I could also see hurt.

_But I love Itachi. It's so wrong yet it feels so right._

I closed my eyes and let out a painful sigh.

"Kasumi? Are you okay? I mean what do you think?" Sasori asked cautiously.

"Sasori..." I whispered.

"I _like_ you too. But as a friend. I'm sorry." I said.

I didn't want to hurt Sasori. He was a nice guy.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I love Itachi." I confessed, he had the right to know.

His brown eyes widened in surprise, but he face changed into a look of knowing.

"Aaah. I should have known." He said.

"But I know someone who likes you. I'm not sure if you're gay or bi but Deidara has had a crush on you for a long time." I said stoicly.

Sasori's eyes lit up and the hurt disappeared. He really didn't love me it was just attraction.

"Really? Wow. I guess. Thanks Kasumi-chan. And good luck with Itachi-teme." He smiled genuinely and walked out and into the kitchen.

I heard a loud shriek and a blur of red and blonde flew by my face.

_Looks like Sasori is gay too._

Normal POV

Kasumi was done struggling, she had finally come to terms, kind of, with what she feels. She didn't want to tell Itachi, not yet.

_Where are you Itachi?_

Kasumi had gone back to their room and to the training grounds but found no Itachi. She was wandering in the forests of the Akatsuki calling for him.

"Itachi!" she called.

Her sharp yellow eyes gazed through the forest until they came to rest on a small clearing. In the clearing was a beautiful willow tree. Underneath it was a black haired shinobi.

"Itachi." She whispered.

He turned to look at her. She came closer and closer until she met his eyes. What she saw made her gasp silently.

They were hate filled. He had never looked at her like that before.

"Itachi?" Kasumi said as stoicly as she could.

"what are you doing here?" he hissed at her.

Kasumi was taken aback and glared back at him, her own fury rising.

"What do you mean?" she asked while glaring at the uchiha.

"You're annoying you little weakling."

Kasumi stared at him incredulously until her face darkened with anger.

"WHAT!"

**Flashback.**

**As Sasori was kissing her Kasumi didn't notice the dark shadow standing at the end of the hallway.**

**Itachi was watching the two kiss and an unknown fury began to rise. **

_**I thought that the feeling I had…meant she was special. Now she belongs to someone else. How could I have been so weak?!?**_

_**I should have never let my guard down. Last night, her pain. It worried me. Why? I thought that we had something to treasure.**_

_**Ever since the massacre I had nothing, until I found a girl who intrigued me. Now I have nothing again. **_

_**I'll show her never to mess with an Uchiha. Never.**_

**With that Itachi glared hatefully at the kissing shinobi and disappeared into the shadows.**

**His gaze was hatefilled but if someone looked closely. Really closely. They would notice the pain hidden behind that hate.**

**End of Flashback.**

Kasumi balled up her fists and prepared to punch the Uchiha.

_Why did you say that? How could you? I thought…_

"You're nothing but a little brat." He spat.

Kasumi froze with her eyes wide open in shock. Her fists unclenched and hung loosely at her sides.

**Flashback**

"**Stay away you little brat!" her father yelled.**

"**You couldn't save me. Brat!" he spat.**

**The knife swung down and his body fell to the ground.**

**End of Flashback.**

_You little brat._

The words echoed in her brain over and over again. She clutched her head in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" she shrieked and for the first time in almost 12 years tears leaked down her face and fell the ground below.

Itachi watched her with a mixture of regret and concern. He didn't know what he did for her to make her feel this way. He didn't mean it. Too late.

"How could you! Stop Stop Stop!" She screamed and fell to her knees, her tears still falling steadily.

Then she looked up at Itachi with her agony filled gaze. Tears were disappearing into her mask.

"I loved you." She whispered and with that Kasumi stood up weakly and ran away. As fast as her feet could take her.

Behind her, Itachi was still staring at the place where she was once kneeling.

_She…loved…me? _

Itachi snapped out of his trance-like state. He knew that he had messed up this time. He wondered what she would do now. Then realization hit him, and his eyes opened in shock.

Then Itachi took off into the trees after the silver haired kunoichi.

Kasumi ran and ran until she made it back to her and Itachi's room. The pain…it was unbearable.

_Itachi. Itachi. You knocked down my barriers. Now I feel…like everybody else._

Sobbing she ran to the closet and grabbed blindly for a kunai. She found its sharp cold edge and ran to the bathroom.

Using her fingertips to touch her eyes she smiled slightly.

_Look what you did Itachi. You made me cry._

_You made me feel. You broke my heart. You stole my heart. You will be the death of me._

_I can't stand the pain. It's over._

Kasumi lifted up the kunai above her wrist.

_The pain will be gone. I love you Itachi._

With her last thought she placed the kunai over her wrist and pressed down.

* * *

**Aw that was a really fast chapter...wished it last longer. Did ya like it? Its fast isn't it? REview!!!**

**Midniteluver**


	12. Aishiteru My Star

**Sorry it took me a long time to update but here it is! This story is kinda bipolar at the moment so please hang on!**

**I want to thank everybody for the reviews so far!!! It's really encouraging when i read my reviews when i get a writer's block!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasumi POV

I pressed down on the blade and as the cold edge touched my skin I felt an iron grip clamp down on my arm.

I struggled blindly. I fought against the hold that my captor had me in.

_I need to do this! I don't deserve…_

I lashed out at the person with a powerful kick but they easily dodged. The tears we're streaming down my face more rapidly now. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it.

_To love, to live._

"Stop Kasumi!" the voice yelled.

It sounded so familiar…

_Itachi._

I looked up through blurry eyes and I could see Itachi's face. His expression was lined with worry, concern, and anger.

_I never seen you like this before. You don't show emotion right?_

"Kasumi!" he snapped sharply again, tightening his hold on my wrist.

The way he said my name froze me with shock. He never called me by my name before. And to hear it fall out of his lips made me collapse. The barriers I built, everything fell and crumbled away.

I dropped the kunai and it fell to the ground with a sharp clang. Then I broke down and started to sob.

I never cry in front of others. Only Itachi. I didn't even cry during the nightmare. But now it was too much. All of it built up until that one last sentence.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" Itachi said sharply. He was still holding my wrist and crouching next to me.

"I don't deserve anything. I'm not something to fight for, Itachi." I whispered to the ground.

I was shocked when a finger tilted my head up, forcing me to look into his obsidian eyes.

"Don't say that. Ever." He stated coldly, but his eyes were tinged with concern.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper, I could hardly hear it but I did.

I looked up at him willingly, my tears were gone. I was still strong even with my guard down. I couldn't see anything but sincerity in his eyes.

"It's okay."

Then his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I buried my face into his chest. This was a moment I would remember.

"You know I always wondered why. Why I fell in love with you." I said into his shirt.

"You meant that?"

"Yes."

He pushed me back a little, just enough to look me in the face.

"I love you too, Kasumi." He murmured.

_H-h-he loves me? Me? Someone like me. He loves me._

I stared at him, utterly frozen.

He gave me a gentle smile, one that I suspected wasn't shown too often.

"I thought that you were the cold unemotionless shinobi. The one who shows no mercy. The one who can never love. How can you love someone like me?" I asked.

Itachi gazed at me with his dark eyes. No sharingan. Just him.

"I don't know. I never meant to, but it happened. Sometimes you never realize things until they're really gone." He whispered.

I brooded over that for a minute before I looked back up at him. I had made my decision.

_I have finally found love. I shouldn't throw this away. Itachi deserves more than that. I think I deserve more than that too._

I hastily wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. I didn't want him to think of me as a burden. Definitely not.

"I promise. I'll stay by your side Itachi. I love you." I stated.

For once in my life, I let down the shield that guarded my eyes and I tried to show him with my gaze just how much he meant to me.

"It didn't even take long…for me to fall in love with you." He said.

"Itachi…you're really sappy sometimes." I taunted, showing him that I had forgiven him.

He glared playfully at me and scooped me up into his arms and walked out of the bathroom and he set me down on the bed.

"Not many people see this side of me. I have to keep that mask on you know." He replied.

I was sitting in Itachi's lap looking up at him.

"I'll tell you sometime. Why I did what I did. Not now though, I don't want to ruin my mood." I said honestly.

"Okay."

Then he bent down until his face was inches away from mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

"I love you Kasumi. I promise, I'll protect you as long as I live." He whispered and looked at me with fierce eyes.

He took one slender finger and slid my mask down. He placed his lips over mine. It felt so right. So sweet.

Who would've known that Itachi Uchiha was a great kisser? But it was so much more than that. I could feel love radiating off his body, it was different from when I kissed Sasori.

His tongue entwined with my own as we fought for dominance.

_I love you Itachi Uchiha. You have broken down the wall that shields my heart. Then you stole it. You stole my love but I'm so happy you did._

_For the first time in a long time I feel happy. Now I know what nii-chan feels like when he looks at Iruka. _

_Now our lives will never be the same. We have both changed. I am no longer the stoic cold kunoichi I once was. When I looked in the mirror as you carried me out I saw life. Warmth that had been missing for so long._

_I have changed you too and apparently I have captured your heart too. The merciless, evil shinobi I once thought you were is no more. _

_I've seen you smile, I've seen the way your eyes light up. _

_Maybe this is why, I fell in love with you._

I pulled away panting heavily. I noticed that Itachi's breath was kind of labored too.

"Why do you wear a mask? You're beautiful. Kasumi." Itachi stated breathlessly.

I could feel him gazing at my face. I knew that my face was pretty. I had a small straight nose with full plump lips. My face was a picture of perfection, so were my brother's. That wasn't the issue.

I pulled the mask down over my neck and showed him the marks that were permanently imprinted there.

"One day I'll tell you about this. It is why all Hatake's wear masks." I said before pulling my mask back up.

"Okay. Well looks like you won't be sleeping in another room anymore. You'll be here with me." Itachi commanded.

I sighed. Even with new found love Itachi was still a cold, hard shinobi.

"Should we tell the others about…this?" I questioned him.

"They'll figure it out." Itachi replied smoothly.

I slid gracefully out of Itachi's lap and walked over to the closet. I slipped on a different Akatsuki cloak since the other one was soiled from my run through the woods.

"You know, we used to hate eachother. It's funny how it comes to this." I said stoicly.

Looks like old habits die hard.

"Hn."

Like I said.

"Even though we're now…together. Doesn't me I'm all mushy and stuff you know."

"Don't expect me to give you a kiss like a good little wifey." I said, playfully.

Itachi snorted softly.

_We're two ninjas who don't know much about sharing emotions. Love is something strange for us. _

_Outcasts, pieces of a puzzle that don't fit. That's what we are. Maybe that's why we fit together. We are our own puzzle. _

I walked back over to where Itachi was sitting on the bed and I took his hand in mine. I reveled the feeling of having another's hand in my own. It was oddly comforting. I felt safe.

Using my ridiculous strength I pulled him up from his position and I walked over to the door.

"I'm going to hang out at the living room okay Ita-kun?"

_It's fun irritating him. Now that we're…together I get more of an reaction out of him._

Itachi's eyes widened a bit before falling back into their usual uncaring look.

"I'll come with you. Sumi-koi."He said smoothly and walked over to me and took my hand.

I was startled by the contact. I had always been one to hate all kinds of human contact but when Itachi touched me…it felt nice.

Then I realized what he had called me. I glared at him icily.

"There's no way in hell are you calling me that." I hissed at my so called boyfriend.

"Well you DID call me Ita-kun. I just thought I would return the favor." He deadpanned before stalking off down the hallway without me.

I sighed irritably and rushed after the raven. I settled to walking beside him and just enjoying being under his towering height.

There are times I loved being short…very short. This is one of those times. I felt safe and comforted when I was walking beside Itachi. My side brushing against his cloak.

Itachi tilted his head down to look at me with dark eyes. They were hard but I could read them easily. As he could read mine.

"Fine you can call me THAT name." I spat before tilting my head back down and frowning slightly.

I felt Itachi bend down and kiss the top of my head and I whipped my face back up to glare at the man.

"I am not weaker than you." I said icily.

"I didn't say you were." He chuckled.

"Then stop acting like it." I hissed.

"Okay…Sumi-koi." He taunted.

I didn't even bother to glare at him as I settled for glaring at the hallway in front of me.

_Yes we were a really deadly couple indeed._

Normal POV

Sasori watched with cautious eyes as the two shinobi walked in. One tall, dark and deadly. The other mysterious, short, and equally as deadly.

He had saw what had happened and he wanted to rip the Uchiha's head off. The rage he felt for Kasumi was overwhelming even though he no longer loved her in that sense.

He looked at her face and was surprised to see that her face was calm, not showing any hint of anger.

Kasumi walked into the living room with Itachi and she felt everyone freeze.

_So they heard the fight._

She could feel the air get noticeably colder and everybody stopped breathing. She went over to sit down on the small couch. Itachi was still standing at the edge of the living room, without looking up Kasumi knew that he was judging everybody's reactions.

Kasumi scanned the quiet room. Kisame and Zetsu and Tobi were staring wide-eyed at Itachi and herself. Hidan and Kakazu were glaring suspiciously but she noticed that they didn't make a sound.

Kasumi's mouth quirked up a bit when she saw Sasori and Deidara curled up together at the small loveseat that they had.

Itachi had noticed her looking at the red and blonde couple before he made his move. Kasumi looked up and met his gaze before he sat down.

She wrapped her arms around Itachi's torso and he curled an arm around her waist. Possessiveness rolling off him like waves.

The couple glared at the rest of the Akatsuki for what seemed like an eternity.

"AWWW KASUMI-CHAN AND ITACHI-SAN LOOK SOO CUTE!" Tobi cried before rushing over to where the glaring couple were sitting.

"Thank you Tobi." Kasumi murmured and tucked herself in more comfortably.

Kisame ambled over and grinned, showing off his shark like teeth.

"Finally got a girlfriend too, eh Itachi? A cute one too." Kisame snickered along with Zetsu.

Kasumi looked contentedly out the window as she felt Itachi glare at the shark man and the plant.

"You will not speak like that about her. Kisame." He said in a dead tone. But it had a threat clearly beneath the tone.

And by the sound of his voice he meant the entire Akatsuki too.

"Uh sorry Itachi-san." Kisame mumbled before ambling over to sit with Zetsu again.

"Whoa so you and emo king are an item?!?" Hidan screamed as he got closer.

"Yes Hidan-baka." Kasumi replied calmly and stared at the Jashin worshipper.

"Holy Mother of Jashin!" Hidan went on to mumble as he walked back over to his seat.

Kasumi felt eyes on her and she looked up to meet Sasori's piercing brown gaze.

"May I speak to you Kasumi-chan?" he asked.

_He's worried._

"Sure Sasori-kun."

She felt Itachi's hold tighten a bit but Kasumi rubbed his chest slightly with her hand and he relaxed letting her go.

Kasumi stood up gracefully and disappeared down the hallway with the puppet.

Itachi eyed them suspiciously.

_You better not hurt her, or you'll be dead even if you are a puppet._

When they reached a dark corner Sasori rounded on her and hissed, "Why are you with HIM after what he did?"

"We sorted things out. He was just angry." Kasumi replied.

He gripped her arm slightly.

"But why would you want to be with him? A murderer? You aren't like that Kasumi!"

"What do you know about me? I am a murderer. I am like him" she said harshly.

"Why Itachi?" Sasori questioned, his voice hinted desperation and fury.

Kasumi sighed and decided to tell the puppet the truth. She wouldn't lie to him after all he did for her.

"I feel safe, and he makes me feel special. I don't feel the pain around him and I'm different Sasori. Don't you see? He's different' too." She whispered and looked at him.

Sasori studied her face and mentally gasped. He noticed a light in her eyes that never noticed before. It shone brightly. It was different from the blank cold look he got from her everytime.

She looked like she was alive. Her eyes showed love, concern, happiness, and joy. He had never seen her like this.

Sasori thought back to when Itachi had walked in. The young killer who had joined their group, the one with the blank, murderous stare was gone.

It was replaced with a dark shinobi who would do anything for his love. Sasori had noticed the possessiveness and love hidden in the raven's eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, they were better together.

The red head sighed out loud.

"I feel like I would die without him. I will stay by his side. I love him so much Sasori."

Her eyes shone with sincerity.

"Okay. If that's how you feel. I accept it Kasumi-chan." Sasori sighed again.

If it was anyone but Sasori (or Itachi) they wouldn't have noticed the way her eyes lit up. Sasori did notice this though. He was also happy for her, he never liked seeing her cold and dead that way. She was still just a child.

The two made their way back to the others. Kasumi immediately stalked over to where her boyfriend was sitting, having a serious conversation with Deidara.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi murmured and sent a warning look, Sasori's way.

"Everythings fine Itachi." She said looking up at him.

Itachi didn't know what he had done to get such a beautiful, strong girl to be by his side. He didn't deserve her but he loved her so much.

The love that he saw in her eyes, the look that only he had ever received. It melted the ice around his heart.

She brought happiness to him. The bright moon in his darkness.

Kasumi would have begged a differ. She believed that Itachi was her own star. The star that shone brightly in her eyes. The light in the dark. The one thing she could hold on too.

"You make my happy. Itachi, and I love you. More than anything in this world." She whispered and buried her face into his chest.

The others were oblivious to the quiet moment.

"I love you too Sumi-chan. My Tsuki." He whispered.

At that moment, he was no longer a shinobi, but a loving boyfriend. The one that would stick by her side, and give up his life for her without a second thought.

Her Hoshi. Her Star.

* * *

**Cheesy isn't it? But i kinda need it for effect lol! Kasumi and itachi are like a totally dark sexy couple! Even if their relationship is really rocky. Like happy one moment totally emo the next! Oh well taht's just how they are!**

**Please review!**

**Midniteluver**


	13. Heart To Heart

**This chapter is a bit short but i think its pretty sweet. Itachi is a bit OOC sorry! still hope u like it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

It had been several months since the day that Itachi and Kasumi had gotten together. They are still a couple and even closer and tighter than ever before.

"Where are my robes Ita-kun?" Kasumi asked from her position in the bed. She never was a morning person and never will be.

"I picked them up, since you didn't bother putting them away last night Tsuki-koi" Itachi explained.

Kasumi loved her little nickname and he only called her that when they were alone, which they were in the privacy of Itachi's room.

She had finally gotten more comfortable with being with Itachi and so had he. They were now inseparable and they were always walking side by side.

Even though they both had soft spots for each other they were cold and hard around others. Just because they were a couple didn't mean that they would be merciful to others.

She and Itachi had gone on many small missions together. They now had their very own nicknames since the witnesses never saw their faces.

'Nibi Akki no Kurai'

The Two Demons of the Unknown. They had earned their names after many assassination missions all over the five great nations.

Kasumi was now more open with Itachi. He could read her eyes and body language easily and so could she. They didn't need words since they were shinobi off little words anyways.

She could admit when she wanted comfort and she could tell Itachi when she needed some one to hold on too. He was always there for her.

They understood eachother like no other. The rest of the Akatsuki were often confused by the couple's silent antics but made no comment.

Anyone with a brain though could see how much they loved each other.

The saying came more easily to Kasumi and Itachi. Whenever leaving each other or simply sitting together they would say a short but sweet "Aishiteru. I love you."

Itachi walked over to the bed where his girlfriend was lying on and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Kasumi turned to snuggle into the crook of his neck and she sighed when she felt him bury his nose into her silver hair.

She was more comfortable with the whole touching thing now. In fact she enjoyed it, when she was with Itachi. In public she would always walk his side, not as a shadow but as her own warrior.

They would share small touches to comfort each other. Kasumi would always rub her hand slightly on his arm or his chest to ease him. Itachi would tug or play with the ends of her hair.

If they were in the privacies of their room then they would share passionate kisses and many evenings of hot and heavy make out sessions in the bed.

They both enjoyed that part of the relationship very much.

"You know that I love you right Hoshi-koi?" Kasumi asked, using her nickname for her boyfriend.

"Yes of course, why do you ask?" Itachi quirked a black eyebrow and looked down at her with curiousity.

"Well then will you tell me about yourself? I really want to know Ita-kun. I'll tell you about myself too. I just don't want any secrets…" she whispered.

She lowered her yellow eyes and stared intently at the fabric of Itachi's cloak.

She felt a long finger lift her head up and she looked up and met twin pools of deep black.

Kasumi was one of the very few who could stand Itachi's stare. Even before she would never back down from a death glare, and had a deadly one of her own.

"Of course Sumi-chan. It's just a bit hard that's all. But I'll tell you." He said.

Kasumi smiled a bit but it shone through her eyes.

Sighing in defeat Itachi lifted her into his lap and rested his head on top of her head.

Leaning back he started his tale.

**Flashback**

**A young Itachi, barely 13 or 14 had been Anbu captain for ages. His family was very proud of him especially his father.**

"**Nii-san! Will you teach me the shuriken jutsu today?" Sasuke cried happily.**

"**Sorry Sasuke. Not today." Itachi replied.**

**Then he beckoned his little brother to come forward and Sasuke smiled with a hopeful glint in his eye.**

**Itachi reached out with his hand and poked his otouto in the middle of his forhead.**

**Stumbling back Sasuke rubbed the sore spot with a pout on his face.**

"**What'd you do that fore nii-san?" He sulked.**

"**like I said I'm sorry Otouto." **

**With that Itachi got up and walked out the door.**

**Outside he met some of the men from the Uchiha Police Force and they eyed him suspiciously.**

"**We have right to believe that you murdered Uchiha Shisui." One of the men stated bluntly.**

**Itachi stared at them stoicly.**

"**Why do you think this?" he asked smoothly.**

"**Because Shisui would never do something like that. And he was last seen with you." The one with black hair answered.**

"**Hn. I didn't do it." Itachi remained calm.**

"**We know you did it. Itachi Uchiha." They snarled.**

**Itachi stared emptily at the Uchiha crest on the wall. Then he turned to smirk darkly.**

"**Uchiha's are such pathetic people. It's all pride. They know nothing about what it takes to be the strongest." He mused.**

**The men were about to lunge when Fugaku Uchiha strolled towards the oncoming fight.**

**Father of Itachi Uchiha. Head Policeman of the Uchiha Corps.**

"**What is going on?" He spat.**

"**Nothing Father. I'm sorry." Itachi murmured.**

"**Okay. Now go Itachi. You have to train." Fugaku ordered and took the other men along with him.**

**Itachi stared after his father. His face a mask of calmness. His eyes…his eyes changed into a deadly weapon.**

**They were filled with hate.**

**End of Flashback.**

"I don't hate Sasuke. I love him. But I hated father and the rest of those damned people. I hated them all." Itachi whispered.

Kasumi looked at her boyfriend with sad eyes. She used a hand to rub his chest gently. Trying to comfort him.

"What happened next?" she murmured. Urging him on.

"I killed them. All of them, except for Sasuke."

"I didn't want to kill them." He whispered into her hair.

Kasumi watched him with shocked eyes.

From the stories that she had heard, Itachi had killed them for power. She never knew that he didn't want to kill them.

"I didn't want to kill them, but Konoha made me do it." His voice came out strangled.

_Order?...Konoha?...Murder? Why would they do such a thing. Itachi…what have you been through? That damn village always hurting people. Tearing away people's hearts and leaving them like this._

_I remember why I left._

"I'm so sorry Itachi-koi." Kasumi whispered into the crook of his neck.

"But I couldn't kill him. My otouto. I couldn't kill him Kasumi-koi. I loved him too much. But now he's out to kill me. He will never find out the truth."

"That's not true! I will tell Sasuke myself if I have to! Plus I won't let you die Itachi. I will stand by you always remember?" Kasumi said indignantely.

Itachi's face contorted with agony.

"I could feel part of me break away each time I killed someone. Every drop of blood I spilled. It will stain my hands forever." Itachi's voice hitched.

Kasumi stared in utter shock and sadness when she felt a tear drop hit her face.

Itachi, the strong shinobi she knew was crying. Heart wrenching sobs filled her eyes and she couldn't take it.

_To hear him in such pain. It hurts me so much. He shouldn't be going through all of this. I'm so sorry Itachi._

"Shh. It's okay my Hoshi-koi. It's not your fault." She whispered as she dragged her fingers through his black locks.

Itachi's sobs had quieted into small hitched breaths.

Then he looked up at her, the tears were gone but she could see where they had run down his face.

"I love you Ita-kun. That was the past. No matter what, I will be strong for you." Kasumi stated.

Itachi's face lit up and love shone brightly in his eyes.

Kissing her softly but chastely he whispered a quiet 'Aishiteru'.

"That was practically my whole life. I ended up in the Akatsuki. I killed. Then I met you. My love." He said.

Kasumi rolled her yellow orbs.

"You're getting cheesy again." She declared.

"But you like it." He mocked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

She sighed. It was her turn now.

"Well as you know I am the daughter of Sakumo Hatake and Kakashi Hatake is my older brother."

"When I was young my father committed suicide because of some slandering…I was the one that found him."

"But what haunts me is that. He was alive when I found him. Itachi…I couldn't stop him."

**Flashback.**

**A small Kasumi had made her way into the dark room. Lightning flashed outside the window and she flinched each time it roared.**

"**Tou san? Are you here?" she called out in a small voice.**

**She saw her father hunched over in the dark. She ran over to him happily but was roughly thrown back several feet.**

**Her voice quivered. "What are you doing Tou-san?"**

"**Get away you little brat! You can't save me." He snarled.**

**Kasumi noticed the silver glint in the darkness.**

"**No tou-san do-"**

**The knife came down with a resounding thud. His body hit the ground.**

**She could do nothing but watch.**

**End of Flashback.**

"I didn't do anything Itachi. He died because I wasn't strong enough to save him." Kasumi whispered as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"You _couldn't_ do anything Kasumi. It was his choice." Itachi explained.

"No! If I was stronger I could have." She replied.

"Kasumi, don't blame yourself. I can't stand to see you in pain. You have to let it go." He whispered.

_I love you._

_My Tsuki_

_You're beautiful._

_Aishiteru._

_I will stand by you._

_I will protect you._

_Don't blame yourself._

_Please._

All of Itachi's words came back to her and Kasumi finally realized. She had to let go. The past was the past. If she didn't let go she would have no future.

Resolve hardening her eyes she took Itachi's hand and held it tightly. Even as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I grew up missing a childhood. I always trained. I soon became one of the strongest shinobi. I killed. I was in pain. Some of the villagers hated me. Because of that day a long time ago."

Pulling down her mask she revealed the marks on her neck. Itachi took a finger and lightly traced it.

It was black and it swirled under her jaw. The vine like tattoo rand down her neck and rested in a twirl at the base of her collar bone.

"This is why I wear a mask and so does my brother. We hold a special chakra. White chakra. It is very powerful but this is the mark that comes with it." She explained.

"I think it's beautiful." Itachi whispered.

Kasumi met his eyes in a shocked expression.

"Most people hate it. If they ever saw it." She replied.

Kasumi yawned inwardly. All the drama and talking they had done today made her very tired.

Itachi didn't hear the yawn but could immediately tell she was sleepy by her eyes.

"Go to sleep. It's been a hard day." He said.

"I love you Ita-kun." She said.

"Love you too." Itachi replied.

Kasumi fell asleep in her little heaven. The one place she wished she would never leave.

* * *

**So did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Don't Speak

**This chapter is really short so sorry!!!! but i hope u like it! its kinda a filler chappie though!**

**Enjoy!**

Weeks passed by and Itachi and Kasumi were still inseparable. After their little heart to heart, they could talk to eachother without worrying what the other would think. It was a relationship of total honesty and love.

The weeks had been pretty boring. The Akatsuki had nothing much to do and the couple spent their time in their room or in the living room.

Currently Kasumi and Deidara were sitting on the couch together whispering about their boyfriends.

Said boyfriends were sitting grumpily on the kitchen table since they were ordered not to join the conversation.

"So do you think Sasori will pop the question?" Kasumi asked.

They had been talking about whether or not the puppet would propose to the blonde, since they had taken their relationship pretty far.

"I don't know un! But I hope so. I love him so much un!" Deidara said excitedly.

"How bout you? Will Itachi ask?" Deidara questioned his blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"We've been together for almost three years. But I don't know." Kasumi whispered back.

"Do you want him to?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Kasumi whispered back.

"oh. But you have made Itachi so different. I actually saw him smile the other day un!" Deidara stated.

"You have changed too. Your eyes are different. They're more alive. Un" Deidara declared.

Kasumi looked down.

"Well are you two girls done gossiping about us?" Sasori said, smirking with Itachi by his side.

"Hey I'm not a girl un!" deidara protested.

"To me you are." The red head shot back.

"Who said we were talking about you ugly people?" Kasumi teased.

"Hn. I'm not ugly." Itachi stated in a stoic tone.

"Hmmm." Kasumi snorted before getting up from the couch.

Before leaving she turned to her boyfriend. Her eyes sparkeld with mischief.

"Maybe maybe not." She said slyly before bounding out the door.

Kasumi POV

I frowned, Itachi had been acting really weird these past few days. It was starting to get irritating.

He talked less than ususal and he was never around anymore. I was starting to get worried and a bit angry.

Said boyfriend came walking into the room as I was thinking about him.

"Ita-kun what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Hn." The raven snorted.

_What are you hiding Itachi?_

"I don't take that as an answer. I thought we were past that a long time ago." I

answered.

"nothing.' He replied curtly.

I was now starting to get really pissed.

"Itachi Uchiha tell me what is going on!" I demanded.

"Just go away Kasumi." Itachi turned around and hissed.

I reeled back and stared at him. His eyes were troubled again. He had never used that tone one me since we had gotten together. Pain flashed through my body and I felt tears prickle at my eyes.

"I'm sor-" Itachi started as he reached a hand out to hold me.

I jerked away and said harshly, "Don't Itachi."

I stalked out of the room, leaving a stoic Itachi behind me.

WHAM!

'That Little!"

POW!

"Stupid Uchiha!"

WHACK!

I took out my anger on an innocent tree. I repeatedly bombarded it with furious kicks and punches.

After I had vented out the last of my strength I collapsed against the tree. Black marks riddled the bark and it was on the verge of falling over.

_What is bothering him? Why did he speak like that? I know he loves me. But why?_

I pulled at my hair and let out a soft fustrated shriek.

I shivered as the wind gusted across my skin and I wrapped my arms around my knees.

Crunch.

I looked up to see Sasori looking down at me with worried eyes. He was always there for me when I needed help. Well when Itachi wasn't there that is.

He knelt down and wrapped a wooden arm around me.

"What's wrong Kasumi-chan?" he asked.

"Itachi." I said through gritted teeth.

I saw Sasori's eyes flash with anger and his hand ball up into a shaking fist. If he wasn't made out of wood his knuckles would be turning white.

"What did he do?" he whispered harshly.

"He spoke to me in THAT tone." I said helplessly.

Sasori growled underneath his breath and then he hauled me to my feet and started to lead me to his room.

When I walked in I collapsed onto his bed and he sat down beside me.

I once again curled up into a protective ball and I stared out into nothing. My eyes were brimming with tears.

"I don't know what I did Sasori-kun. I don't know what I did wrong." I whispered.

My eyes widened a bit at the sound of my voice. It was so broken and so lonely. I never heard myself sound like that before.

"You did nothing wrong. Itachi was just being a baka!" Sasori hissed.

"Maybe. I don't know. What if…" I started to muse and horrifying images ran through my mind.

I screwed my eyes shut and I felt my face contort with a worried expression.

"Don't say what if. If he won't tell you its his fault." Sasori said determinedly.

"Okay." I whispered in defeat.

Then I rested my head against Sasori's chest. Not in an intimate way but as a friend. I stared emptily at the door and I felt Sasori's fingers run through my hair.

_I thought you said you would never hurt me. Itachi._

Normal POV

Kasumi had left Sasori's room a while ago after thanking him for his company. After that she had gone to the living room where she had watched tv with Tobi and Kisame.

"You look different." Kisame commented as he studied her with curious eyes.

"Hn. Really?" Kasumi deadpanned.

"Yea. What's wrong?" Kisame being the intelligent shark he was he had noticed her expression when she had walked in.

"Just some problems." She answered.

"Itachi?"

Kasumi looked down at the ground in a dejected sort of way.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Her tone meant no more questions. Kisame sent a worried look at her before turning back to the TV.

"Kisame, have you ever loved someone?" Kasumi asked quietly.

The shark was startled by the question and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um…I guess. A long time ago."

"What happened?"

Kisame winced. He never talked aobut it much but to see Kasumi in pain caused him pain too. Afterall she was like his little sister.

"She died. In a battle. I watched it happen." Kisame replied curtly before turning to look out the window.

Kasumi dropped her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"That's okay. But I still love her. I know she's waiting for me."

"Yes I guess so."

"You know Itachi loves you more than anything right?"

Kasumi whipped her head up to look at the shark questioningly.

"Yes. Of course."

"Well don't doubt him. I've known itachi-san for a bit and I know by just looking at him that he cares." He replied wisely.

"Thanks Kisame-kun." Her eyes lit up a bit.

"But you know if he ever hurts you, which I doubt, we'll be there for you. I'll whoop his ass!" Kisame said proudly.

Kasumi smiled slightly at the image of Kisame trying to beat Itachi.

_The Akatsuki has become my family now. Kisame is my older brother, and Sasori is like a father. Deidara is just like a mother, fussing over clothes and hair. _

Kasumi chuckled lightly at the thought.

_Tobi is like a little brother, Hidan and Kakazu are like my big bros. Even if they're totally sadistic. Zetsu is like and uncle and so is Pein. _

_Itachi is like…_

Kasumi shut her eyes and stopped the thought. Thinking about Itachi was difficult right now. It had been their first fight since getting together. They've been together for a few years and they have never fought before.

That night Kasumi was getting ready to go back to Itachi's room, bracing herself. That was when she saw Tobi come flying down the corridor.

"KASUMI CHAN! A LITTLE BIRDIE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO GET DRESSED IN NICE CLOTHING! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND WILL HELP YOU!" the masked boy shrieked.

Kasumi raised a silver eyebrow.

_Get dressed? Nice clothing? Hmm…what's going on?_

Tobi dragged her down the hallway and into his own room where a white box sat on his bed.

"Open it!" he said excitedly jumping up and down.

Carefully prying open the box Kasumi gasped quietly at the beautiful dress in her hand. In it was a beautiful silver white dress. It had delicate thin straps and it flowed down to the floor. Also in the box was her hitai-ate. The konoha leaf emblem shining brightly under the light.

"Try it on!" Tobi screamed and pushed her into the bathroom.

Kasumi POV

I pulled the dress on and tied the hitai-ate to my forhead. It had been a long time since I had last worn it.

_I wonder what this is for? Did itachi do this?_

I turned slowly and looked in the mirror I gasped.

In the mirror I saw the reflection of a beautiful silver haired woman. The dress clung to her small slim frame and it fell elegantly to the floor. The white accented her silver hair and the thin straps clung nicely to her thin shoulders.

_That's me?_

I walked out slowly to where Tobi was waiting.

"KASUMI CHAN IS SO PRETTY!" Tobi shrieked and came to coo over the dress.

"Thank you Tobi-kun." I replied in a daze.

In no time the masked boy had me down the hallway and into the training grounds then he disappeared.

I frowned. I turned around in a circle but I didn't feel his chakra.

"Tobi?" but my question fell on deaf ears.

Small lights illuminated a pathway. I decided to follow it. I quietly walked down the tiny lit walkway until I felt a familiar chakra.

There, underneath the blooming Sakura tree that we had fought under three years ago was Itachi.

* * *

**So did u like it? I think its kinda cute...but w/ itachi acting like a total douche its kinda sad!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! its what keeps me going!**

**Midniteluver**


	15. Sakura Tree

**This is officially the shortest chapie I have ever written in this story...sorry.**

**Hehe I think that kasumi and itachi are such a bipolar couple its kinda cute. like all angry and stoic on second sweet the next.**

**Enjoy!**

Kasumi POV

I was shocked to see Itachi, standing underneath the Sakura tree. I hadn't seen him all day and frankly I had been quite sad.

_What is he up to?_

My feet unwillingly forced myself to move towards the figure under the tree. I couldn't see his face because his back was towards me.

_He is wearing normal clothes. Black shirt and black pants. But his hitai-ate is on. What is he up to????_

I studied him as I got closer. His posture was tense yet relaxed at the same time. And even when I knew that he could sense me he didn't move. He was absolutely still.

I kept on walking until I stood only centimeters away from Itachi's back. My eyes only came up to the bottom of his chest. Looking up I saw his silky black hair blowing in the wind. It was in its usual pony tail.

I reached up a hand and tugged lightly on the lock of hair.

"Itachi…" I whispered.

He turned around to look at me with his obsidian eyes. They were guarded but not harsh. It was like he didn't want me to know something and he was nervous. This peaked my curiousity.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I guess I overreacted." I whispered again.

He didn't say anything but after a minute of silence I felt a warm finger tilt my chin up.

"No, I'm sorry Tsuki-koi. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. But I was confused. Scared." He said.

I frowned a bit and reached up a hand to trace his cheek.

"Why were you scared Ita-kun? You're never scared or confused." The worry was clear in my voice.

Itachi's face changed. It softened and his eyes became less guarded. I could see the strong emotion behind it.

"You know I love you right?"

"yes." I answered simply.

"You love me?" he questioned.

I hit him lightly and smirked.

"Yes, Ita-kun."

"You will stand by me?"

"Yes.

"You are willing to love a cold murderer?" he asked his voice getting softer.

I glared at him icily.

"You are NOT a cold murderer. I love you Itachi. I do not see a murderer, I see my love." I whispered the last part and I avoided his eyes.

He gave me a nudge and made me look at him.

I gasped lightly. His eyes were smoldering with a passion I never knew Itachi possessed. They were filled with so much love that I could feel my heart fill up with joy.

"Then I, Uchiha Itachi promise that I will love you forever…"

_I will love you too._

"I will stand by you…"

_I will too._

"I will love you till the day I die…"

_What are you trying to say?_

"You are my world. My little moon…" he whispered against my hair.

_You're my star…_

"I love you so much Kasumi Hatake…" he started.

I held my breath I could feel something coming. I felt so happy just with his words.

"Will you marry me? Kasumi-koi?" Itachi asked, with conviction in his voice.

For the first time in my life I was speechless. Itachi was there…kneeling on one knee…holding out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen…and proposing to ME!

My mouth opened with shock and my eyes were wide. I was so happy, so happy, joy filled me like I never felt before.

Then I broke down and cried.

With tears streaming down my cheeks I looked down at Itachi's slightly alarmed face and I nodded.

_I love you Uchiha Itachi! Yes Yes Yes!_

"Yes. Ita-kun. I would love to marry you!" I cried and through myself into his arms.

I felt itachi slip the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit.

"I love you so much." He whispered and he kissed me gently.

I was lost in his kiss, tears were still running down my cheeks and I could taste the salt so could Itachi.

We parted and he looked at me. His obsidian orbs sparkling. My breath hitched in my throat, he was so beautiful. My hoshi.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and breathed in my scent. I relaxed against him.

"CONGRATS!!!!" A very loud Akatsuki chorused.

I jumped a bit in Itachi's embrace and turned to look at the grinning Akatsuki. Everybody was there. I smiled brightly and I could hear gasps of surprise at that.

Sasori and Deidara came up to me hand in hand.

"Congratulations Kasumi-chan un. I told you he would propose un!" Deidara squealed in a i-told-you-so manner.

Sasori scolded his boyfriend playfully.

"Congrats kasumi-chan. I'm so happy for you and Itachi." He said brightly and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face into the puppets chest until I felt Itachi's possessive arms wrap around my waist. I laughed a bit at my fiance's antics.

"You take care of her Uchiha. If you hurt her I'll rip your heart out." Sasori threatened.

Deidara and I both gave him a hard slap and the puppet managed to guard them while glaring at the Uchiha.

"Hn. As if." Itachi snorted.

I sighed and snuggled back into his arms.

_That's my Itachi._

"Good. Congrats man." Sasori smiled again and disappeared with Deidara to go join the mini party going on underneath the Sakura tree.

"Wow they actually eavesdropped and brought sake underneath a sakura tree." I giggled.

"Yeah. Morons." Itachi said.

"Oh shut up. You know you like it." I teased.

"Hn." He grunted and looked up.

I saw Hidan and Kakazu come our way.

"Congratulations Kasumi-chan." Kakazu said.

"Thanks Kazu-kun." I replied.

"Well I guess I can't call you bi--- anymore so I'll just settle with Ka-chan. Best I can do." Hidan pouted and looked the other way.

Itachi gave him a death glare but I smiled, my eyes crinkling to show it.

"Thanks Hidan." Then I went over to hug the jashin worshipper.

He blubbered and turned an interesting shade of red before I returned to Itachi.

Pein and Tobi came up to us next.

"Congratulations Itachi, Kasumi. The two strongest in the organization has finally tied the knots. I'm not surprised." He said coolly.

"Yes. Thank you Leader-sama." Me and Itachi replied.

"But I'm sorry we will hold the wedding here but no honeymoon. I have a mission for you guys after the wedding." He said in a hesitant tone.

I looked up at Itachi with a questioning look.

"Nah. We don't need a honeymoon. I have Itachi here with me all the time. Who needs it anyways." I chuckled and tapped Itachi lightly on the chest.

"Okay." Pein deadpanned and walked away.

Itachi leaned down to stroke my hair.

"Are you sure you don't want a honeymoon?" he whispered.

"I'm sure. I'll always have you with me anyways." I said back.

"CONGRATS KASUMI-CHAN. TOBI IS HAPPY FOR YOU AND ITACHI-SAN!" Tobi screamed.

"Thank you. Tobi is a good boy." I said and he screamed again before running off to tell Zetsu that he was a good boy.

"You are quite popular. Being the only woman here you know. I remember when you first came. Quiet, reserved, now its like we're all family. You have changed all of us." Itachi said into my ear.

"Well I am quite memorable." I said seriously before reaching up to give him a peck on the lips.

Itachi caught my chin and deepened it until I had my back bent over. His hands ran up and down my arms creating a warming friction and his tongue battle with mine.

I eventually gave up dominance since Itachi was the bigger stronger bad guy anyways. I pulled away again, panting.

"That was nice." Itachi whispered and I chuckled.

He then proceeded to pick me up much to my dislike and walked me back to the hideout.

We passed by many drunk akatsukis much to my amusement.

Sasori and Deidara had disappeared into their room doing god knows what and Tobi was chattering Zetsu's ear off.

Kisame was currently doing a drunken pole dance with his samehada singing 'baby hit me one more time!' loudly.

Hidan was yelling about how jashin love him while stumbling around with a sake bottle in his hand.

Kakazu was counting his money…in a very odd manner. Counting '10, 100, 0, -8' oddly the numbers were jumbled up. Maybe because of that sake bottle next to him.

I smiled fondly at my Akatsuki family. They were bakas but my bakas. I glanced up at Itachi and he was looking at me in almost a loving way.

"Good night Kasumi-koi." Then he kissed my forehead gently.

* * *

**yeah its short but its totally cute!!! Ie!!! fluffy!**

**Review plz!**

**Midniteluver**


	16. Bonded For Life

**This is a rlly cute little chapter. The characters are kinda OOC but its cute! Ie!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Normal POV

"Where is the dress?!?" Kasumi shrieked down the hall.

Normally she was always calm and collected but today was not a normal day. Today was her wedding day and she couldn't find the damn dress.

"Dei-kun where is the frickin dress!" Kasumi screamed again as the blonde came running down the hallway with the garment in his hand.

"Jesus Kasumi-chan! Quiet the shouting. Itachi can hear you from his bachelor party on the other side of the hideout!" Deidara scolded.

Kasumi stuck her head back into the room and sighed. Itachi was having a bachelor party with Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu, Zetsu, Sasori, and Pein. While she and 'the girls' meaning Deidara and Tobi were helping her with the dress.

She had been pampered all day. Getting her nails done, her body scrubbed, and make up done.

Deidara came rushing into the room and thrust the bag at her.

"Try it on!" he gasped.

Kasumi walked into the bathroom and unzipped the gown.

It was beautiful. She had picked it out herself from a shop where Deidara and herself had gone shopping recently.

It was a pure white made of a beautiful silk. The silk hugged her small frame and showed of her curves. The dress flowed down her slim legs and dragged along the floor. The veil was placed over her head and flipped in front of her face.

She rushed out of the room again and she heard Deidara gasp.

His eyes were welling up with tears. "You look beautiful Kasumi-chan." He whispered.

She looked into the mirror and blinked her eyes owlishly.

Her eyes were large and accented by the black mascara. Her lips were looking extra fluffy from the lip gloss. Her face didn't need much work because she was already beautiful. She had decided not to wear the mask to her most important day.

Deidara and Tobi had gasped when they saw her pull down the mask and immediately burst into excited chatter.

Holidng up a shaky hand she touched the veil softly.

_Omg that does not look like me. I was always this short little shadow nobody noticed. I never thought that I would end up looking like this._

_If only Nii-chan were here with me. And the rest of those annoying genin/chuunin/jounin. _

A small stab of pain filled her chest when she thought about them. It had been many months since she had last thought of them. She wondered if this was a bad thing.

"This is me?" she whispered.

"Yes Kasumi-chan. You're very beautiful." Tobi said in a normal tone for once.

He pinned a white flower in her hair, it went beautifully with the dress.

"Do you think Itachi will like it?"

"Of course he will un! He has too! I'll beat his head in if he doesn't un!" Deidara spat proudly.

Breathing in deeply Kasumi took one last look at herself in the mirror.

_This is the day I've been waiting for. To seal our love. God I'm nervous._

Deidara seemed to read her mind and said "Don't be nervous you'll be just fine un."

Tobi took her hand and led her out the door. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Unable to form words Kasumi nodded.

"Okay." Tobi said and pushed open the door that led to the Akatsuki's meeting room that they had turned into a shrine.

Kasumi froze in her footsteps. It was so extravagant. The entire Akatsuki were dressed in dashing tuxedos and were currently sitting in the white seats. Looking at her expectantly.

The podium was decorated with flowers and Pein, the so called preist was standing there ready to read their lines.

She felt someone take her arm and looked up nervously into Sasori's warm eyes. He nodded and squeezed her arm to comfort her.

Since she did not have her father or brother there, she chose Sasori to give her away. She wanted him too and he had every right. Out of the corner of her eye Kasumi saw Deidara and Tobi take their seats.

The music started and she walked down the aisle slowly. She met the eyes of the Akatsuki.

What she saw made her eyes water. They were looking at her with proud looks in their eyes. They were happy for her marriage. They were a family she never had.

Their eyes all said "I love you." In a family sense.

She smiled at them all. The Akatsuki men held their breaths. She looked even more stunning without her mask.

She reached the podium and looked up into her love's eyes. Black pools met with her yellow ones.

Sasori took her hand and placed it in Itachi's.

Pein started his speech but Kasumi wasn't listening. She was looking into Itachi's eyes. They were burning with passion.

_I love you._

_I can't live without you._

His eyes sparkled, and at once the cold shinobi fell away to reveal the real Itachi. The one that only Kasumi ever saw. She loved _him._

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" Pein asked her.

"I do." She replied strongly.

"Do you take this woman to be your bride?"

"I do." Itachi whispered.

"You may kiss the bride."

Itachi looked at her and mouthed the words she loved to hear. "I Love You."

He gave her a passionate stare that clearly said "I will always be there for you." Kasumi reached up and rubbed her hand against his chest. It was their little way of communication. The way to show that they cared.

Then he placed his mouth over hers. Kasumi could hear the Akatsuki jump up and start cheering.

Itachi pulled away and smiled at her. A genuine smile that lit up his face.

"I love you Kasumi Uchiha." He said.

"I love you too." Kasumi answered.

They got down off the podium and into the crowd of Akatsuki members waiting for them.

"You're so beautiful you know Kasumi-koi." Itachi whispered.

Kasumi blushed lightly.

"Thanks."

Then Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori came rushing over and each gave Kasumi a hug.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are criminals." Kasumi stated stoicly.

Kisame grinned. "it's a special occasion."

"You're an Uchiha now. Make sure you don't turn into a teme like Itachi." Hidan sneered earning a glare from said Uchiha.

"Oh don't be mean to my husband." She scolded.

Itachi never knew that he would be so proud to hear her call him her husband. He bent down and kissed her.

"Ewwwww." Hidan whined.

"You're finally happy. I'm glad. You're perfect for each other." Sasori beamed.

"Thank you so much for giving me away Sasori. You're like my dad. The one I never really had." She whispered.

Sasori's eyes softened and he watched the girl carefully.

"You're Welcome."

Kasumi felt Itachi tug on her sleeve, meaning that he wanted to leave.

"See you later." She said and jogged alongside her husband.

"You're very delectable you know. Smiling like that." Itachi said smirking.

"Oh so are you. In that hot tux of yours." She said back, matching his smirk.

They reached the room and Itachi pushed Kasumi in and roughly pinned her against the wall.

He breathed in the scent of her, she smelled like lilacs and lavender. He proceeded to kiss her neck softly and Kasumi moaned from underneath him.

"Are you ready now?"

Over the course of their relationship Kasumi always stopped Itachi from going to far. Since he loved her so much he had held back his urges for her sake.

"Yes, Itachi. Please." She whispered.

He caught her in a powerful kiss. His tongue plunging in and out of her mouth.

She fought back and he moaned when her body slid against his.

He slowly started making his way to the bed. Taking her with him.

"You're mine Kasumi-koi." He whispered heatedly.

Deidara and Sasori were sitting in their room which was quite close to Itachi and Kasumi's own room.

They had been simply enjoying the after glow of a wedding when they heard screams and moan coming down the hall.

"Well, looks like they're enjoying their time together." Sasori smirked.

"Hehe. They sure are loud for such quiet people un." Deidara giggled and snuggled against Sasori.

"Hmm…let's see who's louder." sAsori whispered huskily.

The blonde let out a happy squeal before their moans joined the others.

Kasumi and Itachi lay panting on the bed. She was curled up against his chest, her small form fitting perfectly against him.

"I liked that." She said bluntly.

Itachi chuckled at his wife.

"I know."

"Perv." She scolded.

"you asked for it." He shot back.

Kasumi laughed and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

"I love you so much!"

They both said that really often. More often than average couples. It was because they were closer than average couples. They both knew they would never break up. Ever.

Kasumi lazily tilted her head up and looked at Itachi carefully. Then she got up fluidly and went over to grab something from the closet.

"What are you doing?" itachi drawled.

When she didn't answer he cracked open one eye to see Kasumi coming back with her hitai-ate in her hand.

"I'm ready to let go Itachi. Cut my bonds. I want to be with you and the Akatsuki." She whispered laying the headband down in between them.

He knew what Kasumi meant. "Okay Kasumi-koi but I will not allow you to cut off bonds like I did. It will only hurt you. I promise you'll stay with me forever but please don't hurt yourself I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Okay. Fine Ita-kun." She sighed.

Itachi handed her a kunai and she placed the blade over the metal. With a flick of her wrist she drew a mark through the leaf symbol. Marking her a missing nin. Truly telling everybody that she was Itachi's and forever will be.


	17. Reunion

**Here's the chapter some of u guys have been asking abt!**

**Have fun reading!**

Kasumi POV

_Grrr. Pein can't even let us rest after our wedding! All I got was a few nights with Itachi and that's it! Why that stupid leader! We couldn't have missions during the time we had nothing but noooo NOW he wants us to go on a mission._

I was sitting in Itachi's lap fuming. Earlier we had just received a message from Leader-sama that we were assigned a mission.

Itachi had been trying to calm me down for hours but I was being stubborn again. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me while I was glaring at everything in sight.

"It's okay Kasumi-koi. It's just a week. We'll be back before you know it." Itachi said into my hair.

I snorted.

"Yes, but why does it have to be NOW. I mean we just got married." I said while waving my hand with the ring in front of his face.

Did I forget to mention that Itachi must have spent a fortune on the ring? It had a huge diamond on it laced with a gold base. It was simple like me but beautiful. I had given him a neckalace. With many silver hoops attached to a thin chain, not as fancy but I think that he like it.

"Well Mrs. Uchiha, we'll just have more alone time during the mission." Itachi said suggestively.

I turned around to give my husband an icy glare.

"That's it, you're such a pervert." I grouched.

"Heh only to you."

"Shut up."

I leaned back against Itachi's chest and I felt him stroke my hair lightly. For a stoic shinobi he sure was different around me.

"It's been a long time since we had a mission." I stated blankly.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"S-ranked?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Tea Village." He replied.

I frowned and looked up at him curiously.

"Why Tea?" I asked.

"Some rich lord lives there and has refused to repay Akatsuki. We'll be there to get the money then kill him."

_But Tea Village is near Konoha. Oh Kami-sama._

"But isn't that near Konoha?"

I felt Itachi shift under me and he tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. I never stopped loving having his dark eyes bore into my own.

"Don't worry Tsuki-chan. No one will take you away." He said determinedly.

"Yes I know Ita-koi."

I sighed contentedly and snuggled back into Itachi's warmth. I could almost _hear _him smirk at the gesture and his arms tightened around me.

Since our marriage Itachi had become more…let's say hungry. Not hungry for food but you know what I mean. We don't really act like a husband and wife even with all the pledges of love and stuff.

We don't quarrel and stuff like those old married geezers that I hear about. I stay by his side almost all the time. I'm constantly giving him small touches to calm him and he does the same. We've been doing it since three years ago.

Itachi also was more touchy feely. He could talk to me about his past more often and he also hugs me. The Uchiha likes to cuddle…which I found awkward because I'm not really a cuddler. Well not the pussy kind of cuddle but Itachi makes it seem manly. Haha yeah right.

I loved the attention though since we had become husband and wife. The others always fuss and joke about our marriage until Itachi comes in to glare at them.

Itachi would murmur to me and more often did I see his loving side. Now whenever we were alone his mask and my own would come down and we'd actually act…normal. Not the cold shinobi and all that pain. When we're together that goes away.

"well the world isn't stopping for us. Come one Ita-kun we have a mission to complete." I sighed and pushed off Itachi.

I walked swiftly and gracefully into the dressing room with Itachi hot on my tail. I pulled out my own Akatsuki cloak and his.

Handing Itachi's cloak to him I slipped mine own and I watched him do the same. Underneath I had on my regular fighting outfit and my katana. I felt Itachi put the big brimmed hat on my head.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hn."

I took that as a yes and we disappeared down the hall.

Normal POV

Kasumi and Itachi were out into the trees in just a couple of seconds. They were both on mission mode now. No talking and the ice cold eyes were back. They moved with the grace and purpose of an assassin.

She watched as the trees whipped by, not really paying attention to where she was going. All she did was stay by Itachi's side, like they always did.

_I wonder if I'll run into Nii-chan. I really don't want to. I miss him, but it would just mess everything up._

_We should just get there kill the lord and go. I do not wish to see the leaf village's gates again._

I got side tracked as I noticed the look on Itachi's face.

_Hmm. He's really handsome like that. I'm so lucky to have a husband like him. Not only does he have the best personality, the cold strong but gentle him, he has the best body too! Those six packs are to die for. _

_I love his hair too. It's all silky and black. He says he likes mine too but mines silver. The cute little lines that mar his face were handsome, though I would never tell him I thought they were cute._

_The look in his eyes when he looks at me…it makes me feel wanted and needed. But I also love seeing his hard cold face. It's enjoyable when we fight side by side without mercy. He understands me._

Kasumi had lost track of the time while she was lost in her thoughts and by the time she took notice again the sun was already setting.

She turned to Itachi and met his gaze. Giving a sharp nod Itachi disappeared to the ground below to check for places to camp.

Missions with Itachi were always like that. They fought well together and were always in synch. They could tell the other's move without saying them outloud. They were the perfect pair.

"We'll camp here." Itachi said quietly though Kasumi could hear him.

Pushing chakra to her feet she swiftly jumped down and appeared beside him in a tiny clearing.

"no fires." She said, they could go for days without food.

"Hn." He grunted.

Walking over to wrap her arms around her waist Kasumi leaned against Itachi's back.

"Come on Ita-koi. Get some rest. We'll be running at top speed to get to the tea village tomorrow." She whispered.

"Okay." He replied and turned around to give her a peck on the lips.

Kasumi fell asleep in Itachi's lap.

Kasumi POV

I woke up the next morning to see Itachi staring intently at my face. I smirked up at him.

"what?" I asked.

"You're cute when you sleep." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm not cute." I snarled playfully.

He swooped down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. We broke apart after I used a hand to push him away.

"Mission first Ita-kun. Then we'll have some fun." I said, smiling a bit.

Itachi pouted with his eyes because Uchiha's do not pout. That was the one thing Kasumi learned.

"Fine." He replied then got up and set me gently on my feet.

Giving him a quick nod I disappeared ahead of him and left Itachi to scout behind.

We reached the tea village in record time and without any complications either. We both put on a henge since the villagers would recognize us as Akatsuki.

After penetrating the village Itachi and I walked quietly and inconspicuously down the market road.

It all looked so familiar. I had been here with my big brother when I was younger. We were here passing by on a mission. I remember I had bought a souvenier for Genma and Iruka from a nearby shop.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could think about this later.

I slipped quietly into the building where we were told that the lord lives in. I sent Itachi ahead to take care of the guards before I slipped into the chambers.

He didn't notice me at first and I hid in the shadows.

"Ahem." I said quietly.

The Lord turned around with wide and surprised eyes. I didn't let him see my face and let the shadows cover it.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here." He snarled.

I stepped forward and let the light shine onto my figure. He could see my Akatsuki cloak the hat and the bottom of my mask.

I guess he noticed the silver hair because he looked at me suspiciously.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No." I hissed.

I felt Itachi's chakra nearby and in seconds he was by my side.

The man gasped and recognition filled his eyes.

"The Two Demons of The Unknown!" he choked out.

Itachi chuckled darkly and I tilted the hat up to reveal my yellow eyes.

"Oh yes we're here to kill you." I whispered.

I took off my hat and I saw Itachi mirror my movement. It was a tradition before we killed we would show our faces.

The man was now really shocked considering his huge eyes and the red hue to his face.

"Kasumi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha." He gritted out.

"Hm…no. Kasumi Uchiha." I replied.

He held a hand up to his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"Everyones been looking for you. Little sister of Kakashi Hatake." He said, less fearlessly.

_As if I'm not going to kill you. Cheh._

"shut up." I hissed menacingly and the man cowered again.

I turned to Itachi.

"Shall you or shall I?"

"Together." He said and I revealed my black katanas from their sheath. The twin blades gleamed in the light.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and before the main could scream he had twin X's on his chest and a kunai through his throat.

I looked disgustedly at the corpse and turned to kiss Itachi.

"That's gross." I said nonchalantly.

"You amaze me sometimes Sumi-koi." He chuckled.

"Let's go before more guards come."

I followed Itachi as he leapt out of the building and back into the forest. No one would know we were ever there.

Normal POV

Kasumi had been minding her own business and keeping a steady pace until itachi suddenly came to a stop.

She skid to a gracefully halt beside him and looked up at his face questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

Then she felt it. Kasumi could feel the chakra signatures coming their way. There were 8 chakra signatures heading their way at an impressing speed.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let them find us." He replied.

Kasumi frowned at his logic.

"No Ita-kun. We should wait below and see who they are first. Then reveal ourselves." She said.

He turned towards her and considered Kasumi's idea. Then he gave a nod and we disappeared to the undergrowth below.

"We should be home by tomorrow." Kakashi said aloud to his team.

He always thought about Kasumi. It had been three years since her disappearance and it had haunted him till this day.

Tsunade had hesitated to give him missions because he knew that she thought that he needed time off from the situation.

"Oi dobe. Hear that?" Sasuke asked the blonde ninja next to him.

"Yeah teme." He replied.

They were all wearing Anbu masks even though they were not all Anbu. It was just for coverage. The team consisted of Kakashi as leader, Genma, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji.

It was a search and rescue mission, a simple one at that.

But they didn't know it was about to get much more complicated.

Kasumi and Itachi could see the group of shinobi now. With one glance at their headband they could tell that the team was a group of leaf ninja.

Itachi felt Kasumi tense behind him and he reached out a hand to sooth her. She returned the gesture on his back.

"Are they Anbu?" she whispered.

"maybe. Keep up your guard. We'll confront them. Keep your hat down." Itachi ordered and they got ready for the group.

"Why cant' we just go? We should avoid fight Ita-kun." Kasumi said sternly to her husband.

"They will notice us anyways. The one with the light eyes from behind the mask should be a Hyuga. He will notice if we try to leave. They will fight us anyways." He explained.

Kasumi drew her silver eyebrows together and turned to watch the oncoming group.

Itachi knelt and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

She flashed a quick smile which he could only see because of the crinkling of her eyes.

They were closer now and Itachi let out a flare of chakra. Meaning to capture their attention. Sure enough the Hyuga halted the group and they stood mere meter away from the hiding Akatsuki.

The one at the head of the group spoke loudly "We know you're there come out."

Kasumi frowned. She knew that voice. It was familiar yet she couldn't place it. Pushing the thought aside she shunshin ed into the clearing along with itachi.

"Akatsuki." The blonde one hissed.

"What are you doing here?" The leader spoke harshly.

"Nothing of your business." Itachi replied coolly.

The one with the raven hair in the back suddenly ripped his mask off revealing a furious Sasuke.

Kasumi cringed internally. If that was Sasuke…

"Itachi!" he yelled. Sasuke had remembered his brother's voice and his chakra.

"Ah Otouto. Long time no see."

"So uchiha Itachi…" the leader started to say but was cut off.

The other one with glasses behind the mask and the high collar pointed to Kasumi, "You are Kisame Hoshigaki? Itachi's partner?" he asked coolly.

Kasumi almost snorted and chuckled with amusement. She was the total opposite of the huge and brutal shark man.

"No I'm not." She said quietly.

She could see the leader tilt his head in confusion.

"You are a woman." He stated.

"yes." She answered.

_Now where did I hear that voice?_

"What happened to Hoshigake?" the leader said once again.

"Nothing of your concern, Anbu" Kasumi answered but got a stern look from Itachi.

"I have never heard of you before nor do you look familiar." The lead anbu eyed Kasumi suspiciously.

Kasumi was now starting to get really worried. She knew that voice but she didn't know where she knew it from. She was starting to panick. In the panic she accidentally brushed her hand against Itachi's for comfort it was instinct.

The Anbu caught on to this though. The leader cocked his head.

"You two are more than partners?" he asked cockily.

Kasumi produced her black katanas from her cloak, she really didn't want to deal with this now. She didn't want to know why this person sounded so familiar.

They lead anbu was silent as he studied the katana. The blonde gasped quietly.

"They know." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Sorry." Kasumi whispered.

Itachi took off his hat and revealed his face, he glared at the konoha ninja.

Kasumi did the same, she slowly took the hat off and let her silver hair blow into the wind.

**Gasp...I bet u can guess who it is. Quite obvious really...hope u like it!**

**Review!**

**Midniteluver**


	18. If You Love Me

**Hey you guys!!! Soooo sorry for the delay! -dodges flying food- i had exams so I didn't get a chance to update! Sorry :( But i hope you enjoy this chapter...hehe. Oh and just to let you know I'm starting a new story, while writing this one. Just thought you might wanna check it out! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Kasumi POV

I heard the leader anbu gasped as I let my hair free. The wind made my hair look wild, I probably looked very scary.

Then they all started scrambling to get their masks off. All of the Anbu had reached behind their heads the try to unstrap the masks that hid their faces from me.

I glared at them icily.

_What are they doing?_

Then it was my turn to stare widely. There in the lead of the so called Anbu was my brother, Kakashi Hatake. The silver hair, the crooked hitai-ate, the black eyes, it was my brother!

_What is he? Doing here? I thought we wouldn't run into them._

Pain wracked throughout her body, old wounds opened as she surveyed all of the familiar faces. They brought back such painful memories, things that she had kept hidden for so long. Secrets that were meant to stay secret till the right day came. Itachi must have noticed because she felt Itachi's hand brush hers lightly.

Kakashi's eye was wide open and he uttered one word, "Kasumi."

The other were standing with their mouths agape staring at their long lost friend. They couldn't believe that this was actually Kasumi. She had grown even so slightly. Her face was more mature, but the attitude had obviously stayed the same.

Kasumi recovered from the shock and turned her glare back on.

"So you have finally found me." She spat coldly.

They looked taken aback.

"What do you mean? I missed you so much Imouto!" Kakashi said.

"Ah. Maybe. But does the village? Hm…Kakashi-san." She hissed.

Kakashi reeled back with hurt in his eyes. She kept her eyes guarded not letting the feeling of regret take over her.

"But come back…we want you back. To your family." He whispered.

"Konoha is no longer my family. Akatsuki is." Kasumi replied curtly.

She saw Genma wince.

"Are you done?" She asked irritated.

Kasumi turned to Itachi when she heard only silence.

"Ita-koi. I thought you said we wouldn't run into them." The kunoichi complained.

The group erupted into chaos.

"ITA-KOI?????" they shrieked.

Kasumi POV

I gave them all a death glare to shut them up. I didn't want to be here. It brought back too many memories. I knew I would break down if I stayed longer.

I smirked at my brother.

"Let us through now Kakashi. Or I'll kill all of you." I said menacingly and brandished my katana.

"How can you want to go with them? They kidnapped you!" Kakashi all but shrieked.

"How can you love my brother?" Sasuke growled.

I shook my head in annoyance.

"I did not get kidnapped. I went by choice. Yes I love him, I have my own reasons." I replied curtly.

I reached over to rub my hand across Itachi's chest in our comforting manner. His eyes were guarded but they told me to be strong.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I threatened.

"Chidori!"

I heard the roar of Sasuke yelling out that kami forbid jutsu and I saw him running towards itachi with newly acquired speed.

_I promised I would protect Itachi. I won't let him die. Sasuke will have to know the truth…someday._

"No!" I shrieked and I ran to shield itachi's body.

I could feel Itachi's eyes widen with surprise and he tried to move me out of the way.

Before I could blink Sasuke was gone and his chidori had gone through a tree. Blocking my view was Kakashi, my Nii-san.

He turned to me, squinting.

"You…love…him?" He asked quietly.

I simply showed him my finger that was adorned with the ring.

"I do."

I saw my brother's face contort with agony which quickly transformed into rage. His eyes were feral, I never saw my brother lose control like that. He was always so calm. I could tell the others were surprised too because they were looking at him suspiciously.

"You. Married. HIM!" Kakashi snarled.

"Yes and you have no say in it Nii-san." I sneered.

_You weren't there for me._

My eyes widened slightly when I saw Kakashi go into his fighting stance. When we sparred he always did this, it meant he was serious.

"Everyone, don't interfere. This is between me and Uchiha." He spat out Itachi's name like a curse.

I immediately took a defensive posture in front of my love. Itachi spared a quick glance at me. My heart got lodged in my throat.

"There will be a fight. Be safe, Kasumi-koi. Don't get in the way." He said. His eyes sparkling with love.

_He loves me so much. I can't let him do this._

I heard Kakashi growl when Itachi said my name and I threw him a freezing glare.

I felt pain go through my body. I couldn't lose Itachi now. Not when…

"Please don't do this Ita-koi. I won't let you die." I whispered.

"I won't die. Have some faith Tsuki-koi" He smirked.

I gave him a playful glare and I gave him my best fake smile.

I knew he could tell that it was strained, the smile didn't reach my eyes. I felt rage and frustration at running into the konoha ninja. It was complicating things.

Giving Itachi a soothing rub on the chest I gave him a meaningful look and jumped back behind a nearby tree. I saw the others do the same.

Now Kakashi and Itachi were having a glaring showdown.

And then they both took off. I was watching them carefully, they were both almost equally matched though Itachi was probably stronger.

I heard a snap behind me and I turned around with my katana in my hand. Behind me Genma, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were holding their hands up.

"what do you want?" I snarled harshly.

Genma looked a bit taken aback and sad. I didn't regret it.

"You have changed Kasumi-san." He stated softly.

I pulled my hair back and glared at the group.

"Yes."

"Why him?" this question came from Sasuke. He had changed, his face more mature.

I spared a look at the battle on the field. Then I turned back and looked into familiar obsidian eyes.

"He was the only one there for me. He understood my pain, Sasuke." I whispered.

"We were there for y-!" Naruto started to say but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"No. Nobody knew. The villagers could care less." I said my tone dark.

Genma frowned.

"Do you know how much we missed you? How much Kakashi missed you? He was broken without you!" Genma protested.

That hit the spot. I winced slightly from the harsh thought.

"Of course I thought about him. I could never escape though, or go back. I found Itachi and I won't give him up for anything." I spat.

"You'll die for him?" Shikamaru asked, his voice far from lazy.

"yes." I hissed.

_Wait a second what is that sound? Oh no…that's…_

I turned around with horrified eyes when I saw Kakashi's special chidori in his hand. It wasn't' the normal lightning blade. He was using our special chakra. It would kill Itachi if it came in contact with him.

_Itachi! NO!_

"No!" I shrieked and I lunged towards the two battling shinobi.

I felt Neji and Genma grab my arms but I flung them back with a swipe of my katana. My eyes were only on Itachi and my brother.

_I never thought it would come to this. I don't want Itachi to die. He can't die. But I still care for my brother. _

_It hurts so much. To see the two people I love most fight. I can deny loving my brother but deep inside I know its true._

_I can't let this happen._

I flung myself in front of Itachi with my own chakra shield protecting the two of us.

"NO! KASUMI!" they both roared at the same time as Kakashi's chidori came in contact with my shield.

There was a flash of bright light and I shut my eyes. Hoping that we would still be alive when this ended.

BOOM!

All I felt was pain, just a white hot burn that coursed through my entire body. I could feel my mouth opening in a horrid scream. Hearing the heart wrenching cries irked me, it was coming from me the silent shinobi.

I gritted my teeth and looked down. The gushing wound in my chest didn't look good. Looks like I did my job, I saved Itachi but not in time to save myself.

At that point I didn't really care if I was alive or not I just wanted to protect Itachi. I had promised him, that I would protect him. Even if it meant giving up my life. I just didn't think it would end so soon. Not when we were just married and when I just met my brother again.

A wave of pain shot through me and I let out a chocked scream.

_If they die. I have nothing to live for._

_The pain I would go through._

_To watch them strike at each other's hearts._

_It's too hard to watch._

_Then I'll be alone again._

My face contorted with pain and I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I never cried, but this was a day I could afford to be weak.

Afterall, I was near death anyways. My sight grew blurry and I could barely hear the sound of rushed footsteps heading towards my body.

I could see the faces of Itachi and Kakashi come into view. Itachi's face was a mask of horror, pain, and worry. I didn't like seeing his eyes so pained, his face furrowed into an agonized frown. It didn't suit him, I saved him the agony didn't I?

Sparing a glance at my brother I saw that his face was identical. So he still cares doesn't he? I felt regret about saying what I had before. Guess it's too late now.

"Kasumi!" both of them roared as the dropped to their knees.

The utter look of defeat disturbed me. I could feel Itachi touch my shoulder as if trying to make the wound go away. I winced and his fingers froze. I conjured up my best weak smile, but that just made their faces grow tauter.

"Why did you do that koi? Why? Save me? You shouldn't have done that!" Itachi cried in a strangled voice.

That's strange, he hardly let emotions get in the way. Especially around others.

"S-s-sorry, Ita-kun. I just had to protect you. Keep my promise." I choked out.

"Kasumi…I'm so sorry." They both whispered.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I wheezed, "I brought this upon myself please don't blame yourselves."

My face contorted in agony as another wave of fresh pain wracked my body. My big brother let out a muffled cry.

"Don't cry." I whispered when I saw the wetness in everybody's eyes. Even Itachi's.

I raised a trembling hand to touch Itachi's face.

"I've never seen you come close to crying you know?" I whispered.

He smirked weakly.

"L-listen. Before I go-" I started but was cut off by my furious brother.

"No! You won't die! You hear me?" He yelled furiously into my face.

I frowned and tried again.

"Listen! I love you both so much. It hurt me so bad to see the two people I love most fight each other. Brother, I still love you and always will. Konoha just wasn't the place for me like it was for you. I still blamed myself for father's death but Itachi helped me ease the pain a bit. I love you. You deserve so much happiness. You promise you'll take care of everyone." I said calmly.

Kakashi was hunched over and silent sobs wracked through his body.

I smiled and tried to comfort him with my hand.

"Ita-kun. I love you more than anything. Those promises, I'll keep them no matter what. I'll be waiting for you, forever. I'll never leave you alone, remember, you'll never be alone. I will always be there for you. Be strong, don't be so cold. I love you koi." I whispered.

"No." he whispered the lines in his face etched deeper, "Please don't…"

I just smiled at him.

_I'm happy. Itachi. Thank you._

I drifted off into the darkness, even when I could vaguely feel Itachi pick me up and desperately shout something. I could feel myself being moved.

_I know it's over. _

My vision grew hazy as I heard many voices crying my name. One was particulary panicked and agonized, I quickly recognized the voice.

_Itachi._

_

* * *

_

**So did you guys like it? REview!!!**

**Midniteluver**


	19. Taken From Me

**Yayyyy I FINALLY got this chapter uploaded! I'm soooo sorry for the wait you guys i just had lots of school work to do :(...anyways i hope you like it!**

* * *

_Huh? What's this? Am I dead?_

I was surrounded by darkness, all I could see was my two hands. It felt kind of weird, like I was floating some how. Maybe this was heaven. But would heaven be this dark and gloomy?

_Kasumi…_

_What was that?!?_

Whipping around I turned to face the whisper but I was met with the same blanket of black. That's strange it sounded like some how had called my name.

_Kasumi-chan…_

I spun around once again, this time I was sure that it was my name being called out. It was the faintest of whispers, like it was being carried along by the wind. For some reason I reached out towards the black nothingness that I was shrouded in. It felt like I had to reach it.

Rays of light blinded my eyes and I held up an arm to block out the sudden light. Squinting, I stared into the small tunnel of light. It contrasted greatly with the black shadows I was in. But this light, was like a star…it made my world just that much brighter.

_Kasumi…_

Taking small careful steps, I walked towards the light. It was calling my name, over and over again. Beckoning me to come closer.

_I don't want this to end yet. Lead me back to Itachi, please._

I wasn't rewarded with an answer. Rather, all I got in reply was another whisper of my name caressing the air around me.

Stretching out a single hand, I touched the light, then my vision exploded and color swamped my sight.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What is that?!? Was that a dream? My body aches._

Frowning, I carefully opened my eyes, ignoring the heaviness in them. I stared up at the sterile white ceiling, it was definitely a hospital.

My eyes felt heavy with sleep and I reached up to rub at my face. Only to find that an IV was hanging out of my arm. Grimacing in disgust, I ripped it out of my wrist and quickly glanced around the room.

It was early morning, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and outside the window I could see the hokage tower.

_Wait. I'm in Konoha?!? _

_What happened?_

Then I remembered Itachi's and Kakashi's fight. I sat upright and swung myself swiftly out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. I staggered for a second, my legs were weak and I felt dizzy.

Normal POV

Kasumi took a careful step forward, getting her bearings as she made her way towards the door. Nobody else was in the room. Looking down, she sneered at the white hospital gown she was wearing. There was no way she would walk out looking like that.

Spotting the black bag on the floor, she quickly snatched it up and changed into her normal attire. Sweeping her long silver hair back into a high ponytail. Her mask was still in place.

She was looking forward to seeing Itachi, she wondered if her brother and her husband were getting along well. But, seeing as how they were fighting before she doubted it.

Stealthily sneaking out of the room, Kasumi halted in front of the closed door. In the waiting room, she could see her brother and Itachi slumped in chairs. Of course, they were on opposite sides of the room but, that was to be expected.

The rest of the team who were there during the fight also occupied the waiting room. Some on chairs, others on the floor.

"Hello again." She spoke softly.

Itachi's raven head immediately snapped up and his own obsidian gaze met with her yellow ones.

"Oh my god! Look, Kasumi's okay!!!" Naruto shouted and jumped up, making a beeline towards her.

Sasuke quickly grabbed on the blonde shinobi and held him back as Itachi rushed forward to meet her.

"Kasumi-koi…." Itachi whispered, almost breathlessly.

Hiding a soft smile, she reached up to stroke his cheek. The raven surprised her by hugging her tightly and burying his face into her hair.

She smiled inwardly and said, "You're getting soft Tachi-koi. You were never a big fan of public displays of affection."

"And you don't usually talk so much." He shot back.

Kasumi glared at him playfully and turned around to face the group of waiting shinobi. She caught sight of her brother. Kakashi looked worn out, he had bags underneath his eyes and his face was wary.

Glancing up at Itachi she saw him nod discreetly and let go of her waist.

Sweeping forward Kasumi came face to face with her brother. This time with no hostility.

"Imouto…"

Her eyes crinkled slightly in the corners, indicating her slight smile. It was a sign that he was forgiven.

"It's been a long time, Nii-san." She stated softly.

Kasumi didn't back away as her brother embraced her tightly. His gravity defying silver hair brushed hers as he crushed her to him. Kasumi didn't do anything, she just stood there standing still. It had been a long time since they've seen each other.

"You've grown." Kakashi stated simply as he pulled away, noticing the slight glare Itachi had directed at him.

Stepping away she leant back into Itachi's embrace once again as he walked forward.

"Yes. So have you brother." She replied.

"And I see you've really gone and gotten married." Kakashi offered her a slight eye smile.

"Hai."

"Itachi." A cold voice rang through the waiting room.

Kasumi and Itachi both turned around to look at the person who had so rudely interrupted their conversation.

"Otouto." The older raven stated nonchalantly.

The younger stood with Naruto standing slightly behind him as if he was unsure whether or not to stop sasuke or let him talk.

"So you've come back."

"Not permanently."

"Would you like to explain?" Sasuke hissed coldly, they both knew what he was talking about.

"With time, you will know." Itachi responded quietly before turning around to resume the catching up he had to do with Kasumi's brother.

"I'm happy for you." It was whispered quietly, as if it wasn't meant to be heard. Kasumi's and Itachi's sensitive hearing barely caught the sentence.

Kasumi's yellow orbs glittered with happiness as she looked up at her husband. Shielded eyes looked back down at her. But she knew that inside he was weeping with joy, if that were possible.

His brother had finally forgiven him. The one thing he'd been wanting since the day of the massacre.

Itachi turned around to gaze at his younger brother. His eyes neither hostile nor soft.

"As am I for you." He whispered tonelessly, but after many years of hearing Itachi's toneless talk Kasumi could hear the slight emotion behind it.

Sasuke turned around to embrace Naruto, who's blue eyes had filled with tears that his lover could not shed.

"As I was saying, what do you plan to do now?" Kakashi asked, as the couple turned around once again.

Glancing briefly at each other, Kasumi answered for them. "We might stay for a day or two. But then we will leave."

Kakashi's eyes lit up with a liveliness that had been missing for many years. Itachi looked down tenderly at his wife and partner.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "You do love her then." It was more of a statement than an answer but Itachi answered nonetheless.

"Yes. I do."

"You're happy?"

"Yes Nii-san. I am." Kasumi said softly.

Leaning back a bit with satisfaction, Kakashi was happy to hear that his younger sister had finally found happiness. Even if it was with a criminal. She had been so cold and distant before but, seeing this soft and tender side of her was a nice change.

"Ah! This tense attitude is making me crazy! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled happily, earning a punch on the head from his boyfriend.

"Yeah!" Everyone else in the room cheered.

Heaving themselves off the floor each of them gave Kasumi a greeting, and watched Itachi with weary but pleased eyes.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Ichiraku's is still here?"

"Yup. Naruto here, eats there everyday." Kakashi answered.

Her frown deepened at the thought of eating such foods every single day. Itachi smiled down at her antics and gave her a soft kiss before tugging her along.

Without missing a single step, they walked together in perfect synchrony. They looked like they were made for each other.

"So what did you eat Kasumi-chan?!? At Akatsuki? Did they have ramen?!?" Naruto asked happily.

He and Sasuke were now walking side by side with Itachi and Kasumi. The brothers still refused to look at each other though.

"No Naruto. They fed me scraps." She said tonelessly before looking ahead with cold eyes.

Naruto gasped dramatically, "Itachi-san how could you! You…."

The glare that said raven gave him caused him to shut up. That was when Sasuke elbowed him and told him, "Get the joke?"

Once again laughing boisterously, naruto started skipping about. Itachi finally looked at his younger brother with eyes clearly saying "Did you really fall in love with that idiot?"

The younger gave him a hard glare before grabbing Naruto and holding him still. All the while Kakashi was walking slowly behind them, Icha Icha already out and ready. The rest of the gang were chatting idly ahead of them.

There wasn't anyone nearby. The hospital had been near the outskirts of the city, therefore they hadn't run into any civilians or shinobi. This was probably for the best, as there were two well known S-Ranked criminals in the vicinity.

Hands intertwined, Itachi and Kasumi both discreetly did a quick check of the village. They hadn't been back for a long time and they were both looking out for the changes they hadn't been there to witness.

BAM!

The explosion of dozens of Anbu was enough to shake the ground. Immediately Kasumi and Itachi fell into a fighting stance, daring them to get closer. The rest of the group formed a circle around them.

Kakashi stood in front, once again acting as spokesperson.

"What are your orders?" he asked, voice filled with authority.

The tallest anbu stepped forward, his eagle mask glinting in the sun.

"We are hear to arrest Uchiha Itachi. He has been charged with the murder of the Uchiha clan and is sentenced to death."

Kasumi frowned because they hadn't stated her name. She glared coldly at the anbu, her eyes filled with venom and poison.

"He deserves a trial at least." Kakashi protested.

"No he does not. Now we will take him peacefully or by force." The anbu stated.

Kakashi glanced behind him, but was surprised when Itachi left Kasumi's side and stepped forward. Kasumi also moved to follow but was stopped with one look from her husband.

"I will go, if you don't hurt them." He said quietly, his voice filled with a dark tone.

Behind the masks the Anbu sneered. "Of course."

"Don't Itachi!" Kasumi said with a fierce vehemence.

"Please don't" she tried again.

"I must Kasumi-koi." He answered her.

Her eyes pleaded him to stay, but Itachi turned back around and swept gracefully forward. The anbu rushed towards him, with ropes and kunai but were blocked by murderous Kasumi.

She hissed dangerously, "Hurt him and all of you will suffer a slow and painful death."

She disappeared back into the group.

Fighting down shiver, the Anbu moved forward once again but this time without the weapons.

Itachi gave them all a cold glare that could freeze hell over but allowed himself to be lead away.

"No!" Kasumi shouted.

Before he left Itachi just shook his head and whispered to her, "I love you." Then the Anbu, along with Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Unable to follow, Kasumi stayed, staring at the place her love had just occupied. Kakashi and the rest of the group moved forward but flinched when she whipped around.

"Why?" she whispered fiercely, her eyes burning with hatred.

Snatching out a kunai, she jumped up powerfully landing on the roof of a nearby house. Her legs ready for the second leap.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked her.

Kasumi turned around just to glance briefly at her brother before leaping into the air, disappearing from view.

"To see the Hokage."

* * *

**Okay so did u like it? Hope it wasn't a dissapointment. I hope to get the next chapter up soon!!!! Please Review!!!!**

**Midniteluver**


End file.
